Will You Notice Me?
by Yumisaki Tousougo
Summary: Virus Dekobokko sudah berhasil ditaklukkan oleh Gintoki dkk, namun pada keesokan harinya di Shinsengumi, Hijikata mendapati Sougo yang masih dalam wujud perempuannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?/ Alternate Reality/ GenderBend/ HijiSouko/ Last Chapter is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hari sudah pagi, dimana matahari mulai menyembul dari balik awan dan bergerak semakin tinggi untuk menyinari seluruh kawasan Edo. Markas Shinsengumi pun termasuk salah satunya. Sang Wakil Komandan Iblis, Hijikata Toushirou, saat ini sedang berjalan menuju kamar milik Okita Sougo. Hari ini adalah jadwal mereka untuk berpatroli bersama. Namun setelah lama menunggu, sang Ketua Divisi Satu Shinsengumi itu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Mau tak mau, Hijikata harus memeriksa pemuda itu di ruangannya, barangkali pemuda malas itu belum bangun dari tidurnya.

Menghela napas lelah, Hijikata menggeser pintu ruangan Sougo, kemudian memasukinya dengan santai.

"Oi, bangun, Bodoh." perintah Hijikata sambil menendang pelan tubuh yang masih bergelut dengan selimut tebal itu.

Bukannya bangun, dengkuran Sougo justru terdengar semakin keras. Tak mendapatkan respon yang berarti, membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi sang pria yang kini tak terdapat rokok di bibirnya. Hijikata yang kesal pun lantas menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Sougo.

"Tsk, mau sampai kapan kau tertidur—WUAAAH!" Hijikata terlonjak kaget sampai terduduk, mengakibatkan pantatnya menghantam lantai kayu dengan keras. Pria itu mengaduh kesakitan, namun sesaat kemudian mata birunya beralih ke arah sosok yang sedang tertidur tadi.

Bukannya Sougo yang didapatinya, melainkan seorang gadis.

... Dia tidak salah lihat, 'kan?

' _Astaga, apa Sougo membawa pelacur ke kamarnya?'_ Seketika pertanyaan nista itu memenuhi pikiran Hijikata. Namun pria itu segera menggeleng. Dia harus membaca situasi dengan tenang.

Oh, jika diperhatikan baik-baik, gadis ini mirip sekali dengan Sougo saat pemuda itu masih berwujud perempuan. Astaga, lelucon macam apa ini?! Bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi?

.

.

.

Satu detik kemudian, Hijikata berteriak seriosa sembari memegangi kedua pipinya.

* * *

 **Will You Notice Me?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Gintama © Om Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Story © Yumisaki Shinju**

 **.**

 **Pair:**

 **HijiOki** **ǀ** **HijikataxSouko**

 **.**

 **Genre(s):**

 **Drama** **ǀ** **Romance** **ǀ** **Little bit Humor**

 **.**

 **Rate:**

 **T+ for now**

 **.**

 **Warning(s):**

 **Alternate Reality** **ǀ** **OOC** **ǀ** **Typo(s)** **ǀ** **Non EYD** **ǀ** **Multi-Chapter** **ǀ** **Gender bender** **ǀ** **Fem!Sougo**

 **.**

 **If you don't like, please don't read!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

"Kau berisik, Hijikata-san. Mengganggu tidurku saja," keluh Sougo—yang sekarang ini wujudnya menjadi Souko—yang baru saja terbangun karena tidur nyenyaknya terganggu.

"OI, OI, _TEME_. APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU?!" Hijikata langsung melontarkan kebingungannya pada gadis itu. Dirinya masih menolak untuk percaya.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" Souko memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa dirinya tak memahami maksud dari pertanyaan Hijikata.

"Lihat tubuhmu, bodoh! Haruskah kutunjukkan cermin?!" geram Hijikata sambil menunjuk gadis itu. Sontak gadis itu memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri. Kaki yang jenjang tanpa stocking panjang yang biasanya gadis itu gunakan, dilanjutkan dengan kimono mini berwarna kuning yang sebelumnya pernah gadis itu pakai. Bahkan kini rambut panjangnya yang terurai indah menutupi punggungnya.

"Kyaa~ Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi _desukai_?" tanya Souko pada Hijikata.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu! Dekobokko Arc itu sudah selesai, bagaimana bisa tubuhmu masih dalam wujud seperti itu?" balas Hijikata.

"Kenapa kau sudah kembali ke wujud aslimu?" bukannya menjawab, Souko malah balas bertanya.

"Kau itu mengigau, ya?! Kita semua sudah berubah saat menyerang planet Chris itu kemarin!" jelas Hijikata dengan _gak nyante_.

" _Aa_ , benar juga. Kalau aku belum berubah, seharusnya aku berada di Yoshiwara sekarang." Souko mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Hijikata. Kemudian, dirinya sibuk mengikat rambutnya dengan model ponytail kesamping kanan. Hal ini membuat Hijikata heran, bagaimana bisa gadis itu terlihat tenang-tenang saja?

"Tck, dasar bodoh. Bagaimana bisa hanya kau sendiri yang belum berubah? Kau pasti mengerjaiku, 'kan?!" tuduh Hijikata dengan nada kesal.

"Haah? Apa maksudmu Hijikata-san? Mana mungkin aku bercanda untuk soal begini _~desaa_." elak Souko sembari mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

" _Teme_ , hentikanlah lelucon ini. Jangan bermain-main denganku! Ini tidak lucu, bodoh!" ucap pemuda mayora itu sembari menggertakkan giginya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak sedang bermain-main, Hijibaka!" Souko membantah ucapan pria tersebut. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Mana bisa aku percaya. Tunjukkan buktinya! Kau pasti memakai _wig_ dan menyumpal dadamu, 'kan?!" tukas Hijikata yang keras kepala. Dia masih tak percaya pada Souko.

"Rambut dan dada ini asli, _konoyarou_!" Souko tidak terima dia dituduh yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku tidak percaya!" Hijikata melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tch, sentuh saja kalau kau tidak percaya," ujar Souko sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"... H-Hah?" Pria berponi-V itu melongo. Rona merah seketika menjalari kedua pipinya.

"Ooh, jadi sebenarnya kau hanya ingin menyentuhku, eh, Hijikata-san? Dasar mesum." ejek Souko dengan nada sarkastik.

"OI, OI, SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU MENYENTUHMU, _BAKAYAROU_!" Wajah Hijikata semakin memerah karena merasa malu dan marah di saat yang bersamaan.

"Asal kau tahu, Hijikata-san. Bahkan saat aku menjadi pelacur di Yoshiwara, belum ada seorang pun yang bisa menyentuhku. Kau harus bangga," terang Souko seraya memamerkan seringai mengejeknya ke arah Hijikata.

"Apa peduliku?! Sudahlah, hentikan lelucon ini, Sougo!" ucap Hijikata sembari memijat keningnya.

"Harus berapa kali kubilang kalau ini bukan lelucon! Haruskah aku telanjang di depanmu agar kau percaya?!" Mendengar tantangan Souko, rona merah semakin menjalari wajah Hijikata, bahkan sampai ke telinganya.

"... Aku akan memanggil Kondou-san." Pria penyuka mayones itu segera berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu geser, setelah sebelumnya dia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Baiklah, aku akan melanjutkan tidur. Mungkin ini bagian dari mimpi buruk," balas Souko acuh tak acuh. Gadis itu kemudian menarik selimut tebalnya sampai ke leher. Hijikata segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghampiri Souko.

"Dasar bodoh, jangan cari alasan untuk melanjutkan tidur! Kau punya jadwal patroli denganku hari ini. Cepat cuci muka dan ganti bajumu!" perintah Hijikata sekali lagi.

"... Mesum," gumam Souko pelan. Namun Hijikata masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"OI, AKU MENGATAKAN KEBENARAN, BODOH!" bela Hijikata, namun Souko tak mengindahkannya.

"Tch, sepertinya kau senang sekali jika aku berada dalam wujud seperti ini _~desaa_." Souko berkata dengan nada jahil sambil menggembungkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa aku harus senang?! Aku tidak suka dengan tipe _cabe-cabean_ sepertimu, kautahu!" elak Hijikata. Entah dia berdusta atau berkata jujur.

"Benarkah? Lalu mengapa tadi wajahmu memerah, Hijikata-san?" goda Souko lagi.

" _Teme_ —"

"Toshi, ada apa? Kenapa ribut sekali?" tanya Kondou yang tiba-tiba melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan. Sepertinya dia baru saja selesai menguntit gorilla perempuan incarannya dan heran karena terdengar keributan dari kamar Sougo.

" _Ohayou_ , Kondou-san~" sapa Souko dengan riang.

" _Ohayou_ —SOUGO! APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU? APA KAU SEDANG _COSPLAY_?" seru Kondou _shock_. Dengan segera, pria itu berjalan menghampiri Souko yang masih terduduk di futonnya dan meraba-raba wajahnya.

"Tidak _~desaa_. Aku juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku." jawab Souko dengan nada datar saat Kondou-san meraba-raba wajahnya.

"Kapan hal ini terjadi?" tanya Kondou cemas seraya menatap Souko dan Hijikata bergantian.

"Saat aku dibangunkan Hijikata-san pagi ini. Padahal tadi malam aku masih dalam wujud asliku." balas Souko sembari berusaha mengingat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam sebelum tidur?" tanya Kondou lagi.

"Umm, menghitung mayat Hijikata-san." jawab Souko seraya memasang wajah polos.

" _TEME_!" bentak Hijikata kesal.

"Ada yang lain?"

"Rasanya tidak ada ... AH!" Iris merah Souko membulat, seolah dirinya baru saja mengingat sesuatu.

"A-Ada apa?" Kedua pria yang berada di ruangan itu bertanya bebarengan.

"... Bukan apa-apa, Kondou-san. Maaf, aku tidak ingat," ujar Souko sambil memegangi kepalanya sendiri. Mendengar perkataan Souko, Kondou dan Hijikata hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kalian bertugas saja seperti biasa, nanti aku carikan solusinya." putus Kondou kemudian.

"Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau aku kembali ke Yoshiwara _desukai_? Menjadi satu-satunya gadis di Shinsengumi entah kenapa terasa mengerikan bagiku. Apalagi jika ada seorang iblis yang sejak tadi terus memandangiku dengan tatapan seolah ingin memakanku—"

"Berhentilah bicara omong kosong, Sougo." potong Hijikata.

"Souko _desu_ ," ucap Souko membenarkan.

"Sougo—uh, maksudku Souko. Maaf, tapi untuk saat ini, akan lebih baik jika kau tetap di Shinsengumi dulu karena kita tidak tahu alasan mengapa kau bisa berubah wujud. Dan kita juga tidak tahu kapan kau akan kembali. Untuk itu, lebih baik jalani saja dulu. Sisanya serahkan padaku. Aku akan mencari jalannya." terang Kondou panjang lebar sembari mengacak rambut Souko.

"Baiklah, Kondou-san. Terima kasih." Souko tersenyum tipis. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa senang dan terharu. Mau dirinya berwujud seperti apapun, Kondou tetap peduli dan mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ah, hari ini aku harus menemui _Tot-san_ untuk menemani _Shogun_. Kalian berdua, jalan lupa berpatroli!" ucap Kondou mengingatkan.

"Siap, Kondou-san." sahut Hijikata dan Souko bersamaan. Kondou tersenyum puas.

"Kuserahkan pada kalian." Pria yang identik dengan gorilla itu kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pintu yang terbuka dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Keheningan seketika menghinggapi mereka setelah pintu geser itu ditutup. Selang beberapa menit, karena merasa Kondou sudah tak berada di sekitar mereka lagi, Hijikata akhirnya membuka percakapan.

"... Oi, Sougo. Aku tak tahu apa rencanamu, tapi setidaknya, berhentilah menyusahkan dan membuat Kondou-san cemas." nasihat Hijikata.

"Tch, aku tidak merencanakan apapun." Souko menyangkal perkataan pria itu. Dia segera bangun dan membereskan futonnya.

"Sudahlah, cepat bersiap-siap. Kita harus bergegas." ucap Hijikata sambil berjalan menuju pintu geser.

" _Ha'i, ha'i_ ~" Souko mengiyakan dengan nada malas. Gadis itu kemudian mengangkat futonnya agar bisa dimasukkan ke dalam lemari.

"Oh ya, satu lagi, Souko." Hijikata tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hm?" Souko menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hijikata. Tangannya masih memegangi futon yang entah kenapa terasa lebih berat daripada biasanya. Ditatapnya Hijikata yang masih memunggunginya.

"Jangan jatuh cinta padaku," ucap Hijikata sembari mengerling ke arahnya.

"NAJIS!" teriak Souko dengan wajah _horror_. Seketika bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri seolah dirinya baru saja melihat hantu. Kakinya tak mampu menumpu badannya untuk berdiri sehingga futon yang seharusnya sudah terlipat rapi sampai terjatuh menimpa tubuhnya.

" _Ittai_ ~" Souko mengaduh kesakitan.

"Oi, aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Jangan grogi begitu~" ejek Hijikata dengan seringai jahil yang menghiasi bibirnya. Pria itu menghampiri Souko untuk membantunya melipat kembali futon yang menimpa gadis itu. Setelah selesai, Hijikata memasukkan futon itu ke dalam lemari.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Hijikata-san. Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah Hijikata yang selalu kubenci dan kukutuk dalam setiap napasku," ujar gadis itu beralasan seraya bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya.

"Aa, benar juga. Bagaimanapun juga, kau tetaplah Sougo yang selalu berusaha membunuhku ...," balas Hijikata sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Souko.

Souko membeku. Dirinya tidak bisa bergerak atau mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun tatkala wajah pria yang berdiri di depannya itu semakin mendekati wajahnya. Meneguk saliva pun rasanya begitu sulit baginya untuk dilakukan. Tanpa sadar Souko memejamkan mata.

"... namun dalam tubuh yang lebih indah." lanjut Hijikata dengan berbisik pelan di telinga Souko sembari melewati gadis yang masih berdiri membatu. Sontak kedua pipi gadis itu merona setelah mendengarnya.

"... _HENTAIYAROU_!" Souko yang merona berusaha memukuli punggung Hijikata. Melihat tingkahnya membuat pria bermanik biru tersebut tertawa pelan. Pria itu berbalik menghadap Souko sembari menahan tangan gadis beriris merah tersebut agar berhenti memukulnya.

"Hei." Hijikata berhasil menghentikan aksi pemukulan yang dilakukan Souko dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis yang rambutnya diikat kesamping itu. Souko yang kedua tangannya digenggam hanya bisa menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba gadis itu tak sanggup menatap mata biru milik Hijikata.

"Pastikan kau sudah siap untuk patroli. Aku akan menunggumu di luar," ucap Hijikata sambil tersenyum, mengingatkan gadis itu bahwa mereka masih memiliki kewajiban yang harus dijalankan. Apalagi, Kondou yang menugaskan mereka.

" _Ha'i_." jawab Souko sembari mengangguk. Hijikata menepuk kepala Souko pelan.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Lalu pemuda itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar, tanpa menyadari bahwa Souko terus menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh lalu menghilang di balik pintu geser._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TSUZUKU**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ _ **:**_

 _Hello, I'm back_! Muu sudah lama sekali nggak nulis fanfic, rasanya seperti baru lahir kembali. /nangis terharu/

Dan ... sejujurnya aku ingin menulis deskripsi dengan lebih mengungkapkan perasaan lebih banyak, tapi nanti di-edit lagi aja deh hahahahaha /slapped/

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sign,**

 **Yumisaki Shinju**


	2. Chapter 2

Hari sudah semakin siang. Matahari kini sudah berada di atas kepala. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, bahkan Hijikata yang sedang bersandar di pintu gerbang markas Shinsengumi itu sudah menyalakan batang rokoknya yang ketiga. Polisi itu mengembuskan napas, membuat udara sekitar tercemari dengan asap rokoknya.

Menunggu entah kenapa menjadi pekerjaan yang membosankan baginya. Sesekali pria itu menengok ke dalam markas, memastikan bahwa gadis yang ditunggunya sudah bersiap keluar untuk berpatroli. Namun hasilnya nihil. Pikirannya tiba-tiba memutar kembali memori kejadian tadi pagi, di mana dirinya menemukan Sougo yang berwujud perempuan di kamar sang Kapten Divisi Satu Shinsengumi itu. Dia tak mengerti bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Otaknya tak bisa memikirkan segala hal yang masuk akal dengan kejadian ini. Menyerah, Hijikata segera menepis pemikiran itu dari kepalanya. Sekarang yang harus dilakukannya hanyalah melakukan tugas seperti biasa sembari mencari jalan keluar. Sekali lagi, Hijikata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah markas.

.

.

.

Ah, akhirnya gadis yang dia tunggu keluar juga.

* * *

 **Will You Notice Me?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Gintama © Om Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Story © Yumisaki Shinju**

 **.**

 **Pair:**

 **HijiOki** **ǀ** **HijikataxSouko**

 **.**

 **Genre(s):**

 **Drama** **ǀ** **Romance** **ǀ** **Little bit Humor**

 **.**

 **Rate:**

 **T+ for now**

 **.**

 **Warning(s):**

 **Alternate Reality** **ǀ** **OOC** **ǀ** **Typo(s)** **ǀ** **Non EYD** **ǀ** **Multi-Chapter** **ǀ Gender bender ǀ Fem!Sougo**

 **.**

 **If you don't like, please don't read!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Di dalam markas, tepatnya ruangan milik Sougo, tampak seorang gadis sedang membenahi rambutnya yang agak berantakan karena efek bangun tidur, lalu dengan gerakan cepat dia mengencangkan ikatan rambutnya. Sougo—bukan, Souko, yang masih belum sembuh dari virus _dekobokko_ itu siap memulai harinya dengan melaksanakan patroli, hal menyebalkan yang sangat dibencinya.

" _Ttaku_ , aku ingin tidur." keluhnya. Sesaat kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Rambut _ponytail_ -nya yang menjuntai ke samping kanan ikut bergoyang mengikuti gerakannya. Dia menepuk kedua pipinya pelan, berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri.

" _Yosh~_ "

Selesai bersiap, Souko berjalan keluar dari markas Shinsengumi dan mendapati seorang manusia penghasil asap rokok sedang berdiri dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu markas. Souko memandanginya dengan tatapan heran.

"Hijikata-san? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini _desukai_?" tanya Souko, berlagak polos. Mendengar pertanyaan bodoh yang dilontarkan oleh gadis itu membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di keningnya.

"Apalagi kalau bukan menunggumu, _teme_? Kau ini lama sekali. Jangan karena kau sekarang berwujud perempuan, kau akan mendapat hak khusus. Kau punya jadwal patroli pagi ini dan aku yang akan mengawasimu." jawab Hijikata sambil mengembuskan asap rokoknya.

Souko menyeringai. "Hee~ _Hontou desukai_? Ini bukan salah satu taktik modusmu untuk berduaan denganku, 'kan?" tanya Souko dengan nada mengejek, membuat perempatan siku-siku di pelipis pria dengan manik biru itu semakin bertambah.

"Tampaknya kau sangat ingin kugoda. Sudah kubilang jangan jatuh cinta padaku, 'kan?" ucap Hijikata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi kesal ke wajah Souko. Souko gelagapan melihat Hijikata yang mendekatinya tanpa peringatan, sontak membuatnya melangkah mundur.

"S-Siapa yang akan jatuh cinta pada maniak sepertimu _desukai_? Dasar _GE-ER_. Kau bukan tipe-ku~ _desaa_." bantahnya dengan semburat tipis di pipinya. Tanpa sadar, Souko bahkan menahan napasnya. Hijikata tak mempedulikan bantahan sang gadis, dia justru semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga wajah mereka berjarak satu senti. Melihat Hijikata yang semakin mendekat, membuat Souko semakin gugup. Menelan saliva saja rasanya tak sanggup.

"A-Apa—"

"Wajahmu memerah, Souko." bisik Hijikata di telinga kiri gadis itu. Deru napas pria berponi V itu terasa menggelitik telinganya. Wajah gadis itu kian memerah dibuatnya.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Kau menyebalkan!" pekiknya jengkel sembari menendang kaki Hijikata. Refleks, Hijikata melangkah mundur sembari menahan rasa sakit akibat tendangan Souko.

"Tsk, berhenti bermain-main. Kita harus patroli," ucap Hijikata kemudian dirinya berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Souko di belakangnya yang wajahnya masih memerah. Tampaknya semburat merah itu enggan untuk pergi dari wajah manisnya.

Merasa Souko masih terpaku, Hijikata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis itu. "Oi, jangan mencoba kabur." larangnya. Souko segera mendelik ke arahnya. Dia berdecih kesal lalu mengikuti manusia pengisap nikotin itu.

Sepanjang jalan Souko tidak mau membuka pembicaraan dengan Hijikata. Kejadian tadi benar benar membungkamnya. Sampai sampai wajahnya terasa panas hingga sekarang.

'Ne _, Hijikata-san ... bisakah kau setidaknya menyukaiku sedikit saja? Kau bahkan terlihat tak tertarik bahkan disaat tubuhku seperti ini. Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapat perhatianmu?_ ' batinnya berbicara. Tanpa sadar, Souko menghela napas.

.

.

.

Siang itu menjadi hari paling damai dalam sejarah berpatroli bersama Sougo—sekarang Souko—bagi Hijikata. Alangkah bahagianya dirinya jika Souko menjadi kalem dan tidak membuat keributan seperti ini. Sekilas Hijikata melirik Souko yang bungkam. Sejak kejadian di depan markas Shinsengumi tadi, gadis itu tak mau berbicara dengannya. Hijikata merasa agak khawatir karena wajah merah Souko tak kunjung hilang.

"Oi, Souko. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hijikata sembari mengerling padanya. Souko tersentak karena selama patroli itu dia gunakan waktunya untuk melamun.

"H-hah? Aku baik baik saja~ _desaa_. Memangnya kenapa?" jawabnya sedikit gugup atas pertanyaan yang mendadak dilontarkan padanya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Hijikata menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Souko. Rasanya aneh. Wajah gadis itu terlihat begitu merah, namun tidak terasa panas. Sekali lagi, Hijikata mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Souko untuk memastikannya.

"A-Aku—"

"—Wajahmu benar-benar merah, kautahu." Belum sempat Souko menjelaskan keadaannya, Hijikata sudah menyela perkataannya terlebih dahulu sembari menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Souko kemudian memejamkan mata.

"Apa kau demam?" Perlakuan Hijikata padanya membuat Souko menjerit dalam hati. Dahi Hijikata yang menempel di dahinya benar benar pelengkap untuk membuatnya merasa panas.

"H-H-Hijikata-san ..., a-apa yang kau lakukan _desukai_?" tanya Souko sambil berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Tak lama kemudian Hijikata menjauhkan dirinya dari gadis itu.

"Hmm ... aku hanya memeriksa suhu tubuhmu. Tapi sepertinya kau baik-baik saja." jawab Hijikata santai. Pria itu menatap Souko lama. Namun gadis yang ditatap itu masih sibuk dengan pikirannya yang berputar-putar.

"Aa, aku lupa kau belum sarapan, 'kan? Mungkin sebaiknya kita pergi ke suatu kedai dulu daripada kau pingsan di jalan," gumamnya sembari memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar.

Souko tersadar dan menatap balik ke Hijikata. "Uh ... ya, belum. Kau menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat sampai aku tidak sempat menyentuh sarapanku~ _desaa_. Bertanggung jawablah, Hijikata-san," ujarnya sambil melihat ke arah lain juga.

'AWKWARD _~'_ batinnya menjerit.

"Tsk, itu karena kau bangun kesiangan." elak Hijikata seraya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Baiklah, ada kedai dango di sana. Kita kesana saja." ajak Hijikata sembari menunjuk kedai yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Kau harus mentraktirku, Hijikata-san." tuntut Souko sambil melangkah duluan menuju kedai yang disebutkan oleh Hijikata. Perkataan Souko membuat Hijikata menghela napas pasrah.

"Aku tak keberatan mentraktirmu asalkan kau tidak memberikan bom di piring _dango_ -ku, Souko." jawabnya sarkastik, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Souko.

Gadis dengan rambut karamel itu menyeringai. "Tenang saja, Hijikata-san~ Bukan bom yang akan kuberikan di piring _dango_ -mu~ _desaa_." balasnya penuh rahasia.

Hijikata menyipitkan matanya curiga. Dia segera memesan dua porsi _dango_ pada paman penjual _dango_ , lalu dia duduk di bangku panjang yang terdapat di depan kedai itu. Souko duduk disebelahnya sambil mengunyah permen karetnya untuk menunda lapar.

' _Nantikan kejutanku, Hijikata-san. Aku sudah memberitahu paman penjual_ dango _untuk melumuri_ dango- _mu dengan_ tabasco _sebelum melumurinya dengan cokelat. Khu, khu, khu, nantikan itu, Hijikata-san~'_ batinnya sambil menatap sinis ke pria yang duduk di sebelahnya. Perasaan Hijikata mendadak tidak enak. Apalagi sekarang gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu menatapnya dengan sinis.

 _'Apa jangan-jangan dia merencanakan sesuatu? Tsk, aku harus berhati-hati.'_ pikirnya.  
Hijikata merogoh sebungkus rokok dari kantung bajunya, kemudian mengambil sebatang rokok dari bungkusnya dan menyalakannya dengan pematik mayo-nya.

Tak lama kemudian, paman penjual _dango_ keluar dan menyajikan _dango_ pesanan mereka. Souko mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat Hijikata merokok.

"Hijikata-san, bisakah kau tidak merokok di depanku?" tegur Souko sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hn? Kenapa? Biasanya kau tak pernah berkomentar tentang hal itu." sahut Hijikata santai.

"Tapi kita sedang makan, itu mengganggu~ _desaa_ ," ujarnya. Hijikata melirik ke arah Souko sekilas. Tampaknya gadis itu terganggu dengan kegiatan merokoknya. Pria itu kemudian berdiri.

" _Aa_ , baiklah, aku akan mencari tempat sepi untuk menghabiskan rokok ini. Sayang sekali kalau harus kubuang, 'kan? Kau habiskan saja semua _dango_ -nya. Tenang saja, aku yang akan bayar." jelas Hijikata. Sesaat kemudian, dia pergi untuk membayar ke paman penjual _dango_ dan menjaga jarak dari Souko agar tak mengganggu acara makannya.

Souko terkejut. _'Eh? Apa? Dia kabur? Tunggu! Ini tidak sesuai rencana! Apa jangan-jangan dia mengetahui rencanaku? Tidak, itu mustahil. Dia kan bukan cenayang.'_ batinnya.

" _Maa, maa_ , Hijikata-san~ Kau tidak perlu marah~ _desaa_. Aku hanya bertanya saja. Ayolah bergabung denganku untuk makan, ya? Tidak mungkin aku bisa menghabiskan dua porsi _dango_ seorang diri, 'kan?" rayu Souko sembari menggandeng lengan Hijikata, berusaha mengajaknya untuk makan bersama agar rencananya tidak gagal. Tindakan Souko membuat Hijikata menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Huh? Aku tidak marah, Souko. Kalau kau tidak bisa menghabiskan semuanya juga tidak apa-apa. Makanlah yang banyak, oke?" sahut Hijikata sembari menepuk kepala Souko yang kini mematung saat mendengar perkataannya.

 _'Sialan. Dia menggagalkan rencanaku, tch.'_ batinnya sambil memakan dangonya—yang tidak dicampur dengan _tabasco_ , tentunya—sambil merajuk. Melihat Souko kini memakan _dango_ -nya, Hijikata segera menyadari posisinya. Pria itu berjalan menjauh ke gang yang agak sepi untuk melanjutkan kegiatan merokoknya. Ujung mata Souko mengikuti kemana perginya pria itu. Setelah menghilang dari pandangannya, Souko membanting tusuk _dango_ yang tak bersalah ke tanah.

" Aaargh—Hijibaka! Kalau saja dia tidak merokok, maka rencanaku akan berhasil~ _desaa_! Ugh, menyebalkan!" umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sengaja, tangan Souko menyambar _dango_ yang dilumuri oleh _tabasco_ yang awalnya diperuntukkan pada Hijikata, namun dia malah memakannya.

"Uhuk!" Otomatis gadis itu langsung terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak ... atau kepedasan.

"Paman, paman _dango_! Berikan aku air! Uhuk—air, uhuk—" pinta Souko sambil terbatuk-batuk. Paman penjual _dango_ itu kemudian memberinya air.

"Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau harus berhenti mengerjai orang yang lebih tua darimu, Nona." nasehat paman itu. Namun dibalas Souko dengan delikan tajam.

Di sisi lain, perasaan tidak enak itu semakin menghantui Hijikata.

 _'Apa ini? Ada apa dengan perasaan tidak enak ini? Mau ada gempa, ya?'_ pikirnya nista. Mau merokok dengan tenang saja rasanya sulit sekali. Hijikata jadi kesal sendiri. Dia membuka jaket Shinsengumi-nya karena kepanasan, lalu dia sampirkan jaket itu ke bahunya.

Tiba-tiba dari arah yang berlawanan, manik biru Hijikata menangkap sosok yang familiar baginya. Tanpa sadar Hijikata terus memperhatikannya, sehingga membuat sosok itu menyadari keberadaannya. Mereka pun saling bertatapan. Hijikata memperhatikan gadis itu dari atas ke bawah. Rambut cokelat pendeknya yang khas, _kimono_ _mini-_ nya yang berwarna _pink_ dengan stocking hitam yang menutupi kakinya sampai ke atas lutut. Serta mata cokelat milik gadis itu yang terbelalak lebar diiringi dengan mulut yang menganga.

"Bukankah kau _Mayora-sama, gozaimasuru ka_?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada riang sembari menghampirinya.

 _'Buset dah.'_ umpat Hijikata dalam hati. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Hari ini _apes banget_ rasanya.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan paman itu, Souko segera memutuskan untuk mencari Hijikata yang sedang memproduksi asap mematikan itu.

" _Tch_ , _tabasco_ tadi membuatku terbatuk. Hijikata-san kau dimana _desukai_?" panggilnya. Dan tanpa sengaja, iris merahnya menangkap sosok yang dicarinya bersama orang asing.

"Eh? Bukankah itu anak perempuannya _Tot-san_?" gumamnya sambil mengamati mereka berdua dari jauh.

"Mayora-sama, _konnichiwa gozaimasuru_!" Dia mengucapkan salam dengan riang.

"A- _Aa_ , _konnichiwa_." balas Hijikata gelagapan.

 _'Astaga ... dosa apa aku sampai-sampai aku bertemu dengan gadis yang paling tidak ingin kutemui seumur hidup?! Menghindar dari gadis ini saja bahkan harus menanggalkan harga diriku!'_ pekik Hijikata dalam hati. Pria itu kemudian mengusap wajahnya, mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Kau sedang apa di tempat seperti ini _gozaimasuru ka_?" tanya gadis itu pada Hijikata. Pria itu seketika tersadar.

" _Aa_ , bukan hal penting. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sendirian?" Hijikata bertanya balik.

"Se-sebenarnya aku tersesat, _Mayora-sama_. Kalau kau tak keberatan, mungkin kau bisa mengantarku pulang atau sekalian jalan-jalan _gozaimasuru_ ...," ucap gadis itu malu-malu.

Souko mencoba mendengarkan dari jauh, namun tak berhasil. "Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Jangan bilang kalau dia menggoda Hijikata san. Tch, dia benar-benar gigih." gumamnya tanpa menyembunyikan nada tak suka.

Mau tak mau, Hijikata tak punya pilihan lain selain mengiyakannya agar bisa meninggalkannya di tengah jalan nanti. Mereka pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mengetahui bahwa Souko memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Detik berikutnya, Souko terkejut tatkala dirinya melihat Hijikata pergi begitu saja dengan Kuriko.

"Tunggu—hei, dia kan sedang patroli denganku?! Kenapa dia pergi dengan gadis itu? Astaga, dia meninggalkanku?" gerutunya dengan perasaan yang sukar untuk dijelaskan. Melihat punggung Hijikata pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun padanya membuat hatinya merasa sesak. Souko terdiam.

"... Terserah lah." Dia berkata dengan nada dingin. Gadis itu kemudian memutuskan untuk berpatroli sendirian dan kembali ke markas Shinsengumi tanpa Hijikata.

Kepala Hijikata mendadak pening. Sepanjang jalan, gadis yang bernama Kuriko itu tak mau berhenti bicara, membuat Hijikata memijat batang hidungnya berulang kali. Terpikir ide untuk kabur meninggalkan gadis berponi ini, namun Hijikata takut disemprot oleh sang ayah jika dirinya ketahuan nanti. Akhirnya setelah lama berjalan, Hijikata berhasil mengantarnya pulang walaupun dengan penuh paksaan. Setelah berhasil lepas darinya, Hijikata bernapas lega dan kembali berpatroli.

Eh, tunggu. Bagaimana dengan Souko?

Dalam satu kedipan mata, Hijikata segera berlari menuju kedai dango untuk memeriksa apakah Souko masih ada di sana atau tidak. Sial, Hijikata lupa kalau dia meninggalkan Souko di sana. Hijikata mengumpat kesal.

Namun setibanya di sana, dia tak menemukan gadis itu. Paman penjual _dango_ bilang, gadis itu sudah pergi dari kedainya sejak lama. _Argh_ , ini benar-benar membuat Hijikata semakin frustasi. Akhirnya, pria itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan patroli sembari mencari Souko. Siapa tahu gadis itu membolos. Atau mungkin gadis itu memilih untuk pulang. Yah, mungkin sebaiknya dia kembali ke markas Shinsengumi dulu untuk menemui Kondou-san.

Souko kini sudah menyelesaikan patrolinya namun dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Dia kembali ke Shinsengumi dengan raut wajah datar dengan aura menyeramkan menguar dari tubuhnya. Tanpa sengaja dia berpapasan dengan Kondo, sang komandan yang mempunyai kerabat dengan gorila.

"Oh, Soug—bukan, Souko! Kau baru saja kembali dari patroli? Kerja bagus," sapa Kondou sambil mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Ya. _Arigatou_ , Kondou-san." balasnya datar.

"Tapi bukankah kau tadi pergi berpatroli dengan Toshi? Dimana dia?" Tanya Kondou sambil celingukan mencari orang yang dimaksud. Mendengar nama _'Toshi'_ membuat mood-nya semakin turun.

" _Saa_ ~ Mungkin dia sedang memakan makanan anjing di kedai langganannya bersama gadisnya~ _desaa_. Aku tak ingat kalau aku berpatroli dengannya hari ini." jawab Souko dingin. Kondou menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Pria yang mendapat julukan gorila penguntit itu hampir membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi perkataan Souko, namun gadis itu sudah memotong perkataannya sebelum sempat mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin kautanyakan, aku permisi, Kondou-san." sambung Souko sembari membungkuk singkat, lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya. Kondou menatap gadis itu dari belakang sampai punggungnya menghilang setelah memasuki ruangannya dengan membanting pintu gesernya hingga menimbulkan bunyi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hijikata yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di koridor Shinsengumi langsung diborong dengan sejumlah pertanyaan oleh Kondou yang kebetulan melihatnya melintas.

"Aah, Toshi! Kau sudah selesai berpatroli? Kenapa tidak kembali bersama Souko? Dari mana saja kau? Apa yang terjadi? Kalian bertengkar?"

Hijikata membatin, _'Astaga, Kondou-san ... biarkan aku bernapas dulu.'_

Perlu waktu beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Hijikata bisa mengatur napasnya yang terengah karena tadi dia baru saja berlari menuju kemari.

"Aa, ada kejadian tak terduga saat patroli. Tapi aku sudah bisa mengatasinya. Kau tak perlu cemas, Kondou-san." jawab Hijikata. Raut wajah Kondou yang awalnya terlihat cemas berangsur normal.

"Yah, kalau begitu, baguslah. Aku percayakan semua padamu, Toshi. Aah, ngomong-ngomong, Souko terlihat kesal tadi. Mungkin kau bisa menghibur dia. Dia ada di kamarnya," ujar Kondou sambil menunjuk kamar Sougo—yang sekarang jadi Souko—yang berjarak tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri.

"Huh?" Hijikata mengangkat alisnya. Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Souko saat Hijikata meninggalkannya? Apa dia marah?

"Baiklah Kondou-san. Terima kasih. Biar aku yang urus dia." putus Hijikata sembari berjalan menuju kamar Souko. Kondou yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas.

.

.

.

Setibanya di sana, Hijikata memanggilnya. "Oi, Souko. Kau di dalam?" Tangan pria itu menempel pada pintu geser.

Souko yang tengah berbaring di ruangannya, mengabaikan panggilan itu.

" _Tch_ , maniak itu kembali." gumamnya dengan wajah sebal.

Kesal karena tak mendapat respon yang berarti, Hijikata berucap, "Oi, Souko, kubuka pintunya, ya? Aku tak menanggung kalau kau sedang ganti baju, lho."

Souko membuka sedikit pintu gesernya dan mengeluarkan hawa yang mengerikan serta memberikan tatapan sadisnya pada Hijikata.

"Pergi." katanya singkat nan dingin lalu menutup pintunya kembali. Hijikata hanya bisa berkedip pelan, mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Hah? Apa-apaan tadi?!" Tsk, persetan dengan ancamannya. Hijikata segera menggeser pintu _shoji_ itu kemudian memasuki ruangan yang entah kenapa hawanya terasa berbeda dari tadi pagi. Souko hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, yaitu berbaring sambil membelakangi pintu.

Awalnya Hijikata merasa kesal karena diabaikan, namun saat dia benar-benar berada di ruangan itu, entah kenapa Hijikata merasa ... canggung? Biasanya kalau Hijikata masuk ke ruangan Sougo, dia akan membalas perlakuan iseng anak itu kemudian menghukumnya. Tapi sekarang, karena Sougo telah berubah menjadi perempuan, Hijikata tak mempunyai keberanian bahkan hanya untuk bertanya padanya. Tidak, tidak boleh begini. Bagaimana pun juga, gadis itu tetaplah Sougo.

"Oi, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hijikata sembari mendekatinya.

Souko hanya bergeming. Gadis itu tetap membelakangi Hijikata tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Pikirannya terpenuhi dengan ingatan tentang kejadian tadi siang. Hal itu membuatnya semakin kesal saja.

' _Tch, kenapa aku bisa menyukai orang bodoh yang merupakan orang yang paling ingin kubunuh?'_ Souko bertanya-tanya dalam hati sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul kembali di kening Hijikata karena merasa diabaikan.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku." perintahnya dengan nada tinggi. Namun Souko masih membungkam mulutnya, membuat wakil komandan itu berdecak kesal. Hijikata mengerutkan keningnya heran sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau marah? Kenapa kau harus marah? Hei, ini seperti bukan dirimu. Kembalilah menjadi Sougo yang berniat membunuhku seperti biasa. Kau ini seperti gadis puber yang baru pertama kali melihat pacarnya digoda perempuan lain saja."

Entah kenapa Souko tidak terima dikatai seperti itu oleh si maniak mayo. Apa-apaan dia? Gadis puber? Ugh, tapi benar juga, sih. Tingkahnya saat ini benar-benar kekanakkan.

Apa ini yang dinamakan cemburu buta?

Tidaaak! Mana mungkin, kan?

"Oi, Sougo. Kau tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa perubahan _gender_ -mu ini memberikan dampak, huh? Jangan membuatku seperti jadi yang jahat disini. Kita bahkan tak punya hubungan yang semacam itu dan kau bertingkah seolah kau adalah pacarku yang sedang cemburu. Bukankah itu aneh?"

"Ugh." Souko melenguh pelan. Dengan refleks, dia meremas erat bagian dadanya. Sakit. Dia tak mengerti mengapa, tapi mendengar omelan Hijikata, jantungnya terasa lolos dari tempatnya. Souko tak sanggup menahan kekesalannya lagi. Dia pun segera bangkit untuk merubah posisinya dari tiduran menjadi duduk dan menatap tajam Hijikata.

"Siapa yang bertingkah seolah menjadi pacarmu yang cemburuan, Hijikata-san? Aku tak marah atau apapun. Jangan seenaknya beranggapan~ _desaa_ ," ujarnya dengan nada dingin.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah bersikap seperti perempuan dan jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan tugasmu." perintah sang wakil komandan iblis itu.

"... Saat ini aku memang perempuan, bodoh." celetuk Souko dengan sadis.

"Kaupikir aku peduli dengan hal itu? Aku sudah bilang, kau takkan mendapat hak khusus walaupun kau menjadi perempuan. Bagiku kau tetaplah Sougo." jelas Hijikata dengan tegas.

' _... Bahkan dalam wujud seperti ini pun, kau tak peduli padaku? Setelah apa yang kita lalui hari ini, kau masih menganggapku diriku yang dulu? Apa arti diriku ini bagimu? Apakah aku sama sekali tak punya kesempatan untuk memiliki ruang di hatimu, Hijikata-san?'_ Souko bermonolog ria dalam hati.

"Jangan lupa bergabung untuk makan malam. Mengurung diri bukanlah gayamu." pesannya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan ketua divisi satu tersebut.

Setelah Hijikata meninggalkannya, Souko mengubah posisinya dan duduk menatap pintu geser ruangannya, dimana terakhir kali Hijikata berada disana. Sebenarnya, Souko tak mau menjadi kekanakan seperti ini. Tapi gadis mana yang suka ditinggalkan partnernya hanya untuk gadis lain? Ditambah lagi sikap Hijikata yang begitu dingin padanya. Souko sadar selama ini Hijikata memang selalu berlaku seperti itu padanya, namun entah kenapa ... sikapnya kali ini terasa begitu menyakitkan. Luka yang pria itu torehkan terasa begitu nyata hingga menyayat hatinya.

.

.

.

* * *

 _"..._ Baka. Hijikata no baka _. Kenapa kau bersikap tak peduli sama sekali padaku?" Souko merutukinya dalam keheningan._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TSUZUKU**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ _ **:**_

Ayang beb, yuhuu~ /ga /dilempar/

Hahaha, finally, I'm back, minna-san~ Maaf sudah menelantarkan fanfic ini begitu lama. /lap air mata/

Tapi berkat dukungan abang dan twinny, akhirnya aku bisa melanjutkannya hwhw~ Terima kasih banyak~ /hugs them/

Dan terima kasih juga untuk readers, favers, followers, dan reviewers fanfic ini! Sumpah, aku gak nyangka kalau ada yang nge-ship HijiSouko. Kirain cuma aku doang :"

Btw aku minta maaf belum bisa balas review karena koneksi lagi nggak bagus. /disepak/

TAPI AKU BACA SEMUA KOK. Makasih banget yaa, aku terharu banget lho. ;_;

 **Special thanks to afuroz, ATHAYPRI, madeh18, KahoriKen, Meynnisa, Caesar704, Kitsune857, Kynha-Chan, arradate,** dan **gorilla-sensei.**

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sign,**

 **Yumisaki Shinju**


	3. Chapter 3

Seminggu sudah berlalu semenjak ucapan dingin yang dilontarkan Hijikata pada Souko saat itu, mengakibatkan ikatan hubungan mereka berdua semakin merenggang. Tidak ada lagi adegan tembakan dengan _bazooka_ yang hampir menghancurkan seisi markas, diikuti dengan suara batuk-batuk sang pria berponi V yang kemudian meneriaki si pelaku penembakan itu sambil mengayunkan _katana_ -nya.

Tidak ada lagi teriakan tegas milik pengisap nikotin itu untuk memperingatkan si tukang bolos agar berangkat patroli dan berhenti bermalas-malasan.

Tidak ada lagi adegan pembunuhan antara Kapten Divisi Satu dengan Wakil Komandan Iblis.

Ya, tidak ada lagi.

Berkat itu, markas Shinsengumi menjadi lebih damai. Ada beberapa anggota yang mensyukuri keadaan ini, walau terkadang ketenangan itu tetap saja masih terasa janggal padahal satu pekan sudah berlalu. Terutama Kondou yang merupakan komandan mereka. Perang dingin yang tercipta diantara dua orang yang menduduki jabatan penting di Shinsengumi itu ikut memberikan dampak pada seluruh anggota. Rasanya, ini bukan Shinsengumi yang seperti biasanya.

Selain itu, perubahan wujud Kapten Divisi Satu mereka yang menjadi perempuan rupanya turut memberikan dampak pada yang lain. Suasananya menjadi canggung. Bahkan tak ada satu pun yang berani untuk menegur atau mengeluarkan sepatah kata jika melihat Souko melintas dalam jarak pandang mereka.

Yamazaki yang ditugaskan Kondou untuk mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sougo berubah wujud pun menjadi _stress_ karena belum juga menemukan jawabannya. Semua anggota Shinsengumi yang mendengarnya jadi ikut-ikutan _stress_ karena membuat mereka harus berputar otak untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran mereka yang belum terjawab.

Karena tak tahan dengan keadaan ini, Kondou dan beberapa ketua divisi lain mengadakan rapat diam-diam tanpa diketahui oleh Hijikata dan Souko. Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk mengadakan pesta agar mengembalikan suasana Shinsengumi yang dulu. Sekalian sebagai penyegar dan melupakan masalah yang sedang terjadi barang sejenak.

.

.

.

" _Here we go! Let's party_!" teriak semua orang yang ada di sana dengan kompak, mengakhiri rapat mereka pada siang itu.

* * *

 **Will You Notice Me?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Gintama © Om Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Story © Yumisaki Shinju**

 **.**

 **Pair:**

 **HijiOki** **ǀ** **HijikataxSouko**

 **.**

 **Genre(s):**

 **Drama** **ǀ** **Romance** **ǀ** **Little bit Humor**

 **.**

 **Rate:**

 **T+ for now**

 **.**

 **Warning(s):**

 **Alternate Reality** **ǀ** **OOC** **ǀ** **Typo(s)** **ǀ** **Non EYD** **ǀ** **Multi-Chapter** **ǀ** **Gender bender** **ǀ** **Fem!Sougo**

 **.**

 **If you don't like, please don't read!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, tak terasa matahari sudah terbenam dan hari berubah menjadi malam. Pintu _shoji_ ruangan itu diketuk dengan pelan.  
"Okita-taichou, semua anggota sudah berkumpul untuk makan malam. Apa kau ingin bergabung?" tanya Yamazaki dengan sopan. Suara Yamazaki yang menembus gendang telinganya itu refleks membuat Souko mengangkat kepalanya dari posisi tidurnya yang nyaman.

"Ah, iya. Aku akan kesana." sahut Souko sambil mengenakan kimono kuning kehijauan dan tak lupa pula dengan stocking putih panjangnya. Rambut secokelat karamelnya dia ikat ke samping dengan asal, meninggalkan beberapa anak rambut yang terurai. Setelah itu, dia berjalan ke pintu gesernya dan keluar kamar. Yamazaki yang melihat Souko pun mendadak tertawa canggung.

"Mari kita ke ruang makan bersama-sama, _Taichou_!" ajaknya dengan cengiran kaku, lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan. Souko pun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Yamazaki, berusaha menyamakan langkahnya agar berjalan beriringan. Gadis itu melirik sekilas ke arah sang maniak _anpan_.

"Kenapa kau terdengar canggung _desukai_? Anggap saja aku seperti Okita Sougo yang biasanya." Souko memberikan saran.

"Ahaha. Tetap saja rasanya sulit, _Taichou._ " balas Yamazaki, canggung.

"Jadi, siapa saja yang sudah ada di sana?" Souko memilih untuk mengabaikan ucapan si penyuka badminton itu dan kembali bertanya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Umm, di sana sudah berkumpul semua, kecuali kita." jawab Yamazaki seraya tersenyum.

"Hoo, _souka_." responnya datar. Akhirnya mereka memasuki ruang makan, tempat dimana seluruh anggota Shinsengumi biasa berkumpul. Souko mengedarkan manik merahnya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ruangan itu sangat ramai, lebih tepatnya ricuh bak pasar malam yang sedang dirazia. Kondou yang menyadari kehadiran Souko dan Yamazaki yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu segera mengangkat tangannya, mengajak mereka untuk masuk dan ikut berpesta.

"Ooh! Yamazaki! Kau sudah disini? Bergabunglah dengan kami!"

" _Ha'i, Kyoukuchou_!" Yamazaki dengan cepat memberi hormat kepada Kondou lalu segera bergabung dengan yang lain, meninggalkan Souko yang masih asyik mengamati riuhnya pesta.

"Kau juga, Souko! Duduklah disamping Hijikata. Sudah kusiapkan tempat itu untukmu!" seru Kondou sambil mengayunkan tangannya dengan semangat, kemudian meminum _sake_ nya.

"Oh, baiklah ... eh—apa?!" pekik gadis itu, terkejut. Disamping maniak mayo itu? _Hell no!_

"Kondou-san, bisakah aku duduk ditempat lain saja _desukai_?" pintanya dengan nada dingin. Seketika seluruh mata memandang ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba keadaan berubah menjadi canggung.

"Apa?" tanya Souko dengan santai sembari menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh anggota yang menatapnya.

" _Ne_ ~ Tidak biasanya kau begini, Souko. _Doushita no_? Kau punya masalah? Sudahlah, duduk saja dengannya," kata Kondou dengan senyum kikuk. Mendengarnya Souko mengembuskan napas pasrah. Akhirnya dengan wajah tak senang, gadis bermanik merah itu duduk di samping Hijikata. Namun tanpa aba-aba, Hijikata segera berdiri. Sontak hal itu mengundang ekspresi heran sang gadis yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya.

Pria berambut hitam itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan sambil membawa segelas cawan dan sebotol _sake_. Tindakan yang dilakukan sang pengisap nikotin itu sukses membuat dada Souko terasa sesak untuk kesekian kalinya. Gadis itu hanya bisa menunduk sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyesali tingkahnya yang kekanakkan.

"T—Toshi! Kenapa kau—aah, kau mau kemana?" sergah Kondou.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menikmati _sake_ ini karena suasananya yang berisik. Nikmati saja pestanya tanpa aku." Hijikata beralasan tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Souko hanya bisa menghela napas berat setelah melihat bayangan Hijikata yang menghilang dari balik pintu. Para anggota yang lain sibuk berbisik-bisik mengomentari tindakan wakil komandan mereka.

"Ada apa dengan _Fukuchou?_ "

"Dia tak terlihat baik."

"Kaulihat aura hitam dari tubuhnya?"

"Aku merindukan _Fukuchou_ yang lama."

"Kau ini _masokis_ atau apa?"

"Hahaha."

Derai tawa memenuhi ruangan itu, namun satu-satunya gadis di markas itu malah sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

" _Ne_ , Souko," panggil Kondou tiba-tiba. Souko tersentak. Entah bagaimana bisa, dirinya tidak menyadari bahwa Kondou berdiri di sebelahnya. Kemudian dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kondou. Belum sempat Souko mengeluarkan suara, Kondou sudah menyerobotnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Seketika Souko tertawa miris mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Memangnya hubungan macam apa yang kami jalani sampai bisa ke tahap bertengkar, Kondou-san?"

"Tapi sebelumnya, kalian tak pernah perang dingin seperti ini." Souko membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan sang komandan, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak suka melihat kalian yang menunjukkan sikap tak peduli seolah kalian adalah orang asing seperti ini. Setidaknya, melihat kalian bertengkar dengan cara saling membunuh itu jauh lebih baik karena kalian saling berinteraksi. Itu artinya kalian masih peduli dengan kehadiran satu sama lain. Jadi, cepatlah berbaikan, ya?"

Mendengar hal itu, Souko hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

* * *

Sementara itu, Hijikata sedang duduk di tepi teras markas yang di hadapannya terdapat kolam ikan. Rasanya di tempat ini lebih membuatnya rileks karena suasananya tenang. Dalam diam, pecinta mayones itu menikmati ketenangan yang tercipta. Ditemani oleh pantulan cahaya bulan, suara binatang malam dan gesekan dedaunan yang diterpa angin malam. Embusan angin malam yang lembut menyentuh kulitnya yang tak terlindungi _kimono_ hitamnya.

Pria itu menutup matanya, kilas balik kembali berputar dalam memori kepalanya ketika sang komandan menyuruh gadis yang dibawa Yamazaki itu agar duduk di sampingnya. Belum lagi, gadis itu bahkan sempat menolak. Seketika atmosfir saat itu berubah menjadi canggung, membuat perasaan Hijikata benar-benar dongkol. Namun pada akhirnya gadis itu duduk di sampingnya, Hijikata meliriknya sekilas. Wajahnya benar-benar masam. _Argh_ , Hijikata benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pilihan yang tersisa hanyalah melarikan diri ke tempat ini karena dia tak tahan dengan suasana yang tercipta pada saat itu.

 _Pengecut?_ Tch, _persetan dengan semua itu!_

Pria itu pun membuka matanya kemudian menuangkan botol _sake_ ke gelasnya, meminumnya dalam sekali tegukan. Dia berulang kali melakukannya hingga menghabiskan satu botol minuman beralkohol yang dibawanya itu.

"Hik," Suara cegukan lolos dari bibirnya. Tubuhnya terasa panas. Wajahnya kian memerah dihiasi semburat khas orang mabuk.

"Hijikata-san," Panggilan seseorang rupanya tak cukup untuk membuatnya menoleh ke sumber suara alih-alih menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

"Hijikata-san," Terdengar seseorang memanggilnya lagi, namun kepala Hijikata terasa berputar-putar. Pria ber _kimono_ hitam itu bahkan tak tertarik untuk melirik orang yang memanggilnya sama sekali. Si pemanggil menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena panggilannya tidak dihiraukan.

"Hijikata-san!" Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Hijikata yang sontak membuatnya terperanjat pada detik berikutnya.

"Astaga, kau minum berapa banyak _desukai_?" Souko, si pemanggil, bertanya dengan nada terkejut saat mata lebarnya melihat seonggok botol _sake_ besar yang sudah kosong, diikuti dengan peminumnya yang hampir sekarat karena kesadaran pria itu sudah hilang separuh.

"Sadarlah, Hijikata-san! Bangun! Jangan mati dulu sebelum aku membunuhmu~" Souko merapal mantra sembari mengguncangkan bahu Hijikata berulang kali. Namun pria itu tak kunjung sadar.

Alhasil Souko berteriak _seriosa_ karena frustasi.

"Berisik, Souko ..., kepalaku sakit." Hijikata berdesis, lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu gadis itu.

" _Argh_ —berat, Hijikata-san! Singkirkan kepalamu!" Souko mendorong kepala pria berambut hitam itu agar tiduran di pangkuannya. Hijikata hanya terdiam, mencoba menyamankan dirinya di pangkuan Souko dengan napas yang tersengal. Souko mengamati wajah sang pria yang memerah karena pengaruh alkohol.

Entah kenapa Souko merasa janggal. Rasanya dia tak pernah melihat Hijikata seperti ini. Pernah suatu waktu, dia mencoba menghasut Hijikata untuk minum _sake_ , namun malah ditolak mentah-mentah. Tiba-tiba terbesit rasa kasihan dalam hatinya. Sadar atau tidak, tangan Souko bergerak untuk mengelus rambut hitam milik Hijikata agar tidurnya tenang. Perlahan tarikan napas Hijikata mulai teratur, sepertinya kini dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak walau masih dalam pengaruh alkohol.

Souko yang memperhatikannya menjadi takjub. Dia menusuk pelan pipi Hijikata dengan telunjuknya. Tidur Hijikata menjadi agak terusik dengan perlakuan Souko pada pipinya. Tanpa pria itu sadari, tangan kanannya bergerak menggenggam pergelangan tangan Souko yang menusuk pipinya. Manik merah Souko melebar tatkala tangan besar milik sang pria menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Uhm, Hijikata-san?" Panggilan kecil itu membuat kelopak mata Hijikata terbuka sedikit lalu menutup kembali dengan rapat.

"... Diamlah, hik." Genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Souko semakin mengerat.

"Hijikata-san, ayo pindah ke kamarmu, _ne_? Disini dingin—bukan berarti aku peduli padamu jika kau kedinginan, mati saja sana—karena itu, lepaskan tanganku dan pindah ke kamarmu saja." usul sang gadis yang sebenarnya mulai merasa canggung karena hanya berduaan di tempat sepi dengan sang pujaan hati. Belum lagi, pria itu sedang mabuk. Akan lebih baik kalau Souko sekalian menyerangnya di kamar daripada menahan diri di sini, 'kan?

Eh, apa?

"Kenapa harus pindah? Di sini lebih nyaman." Hijikata mulai terlelap dalam pangkuan gadis itu. Souko menganga lebar disertai semburat tipis di pipinya. Dia tak pernah mengira bahwa Hijikata yang mabuk itu akan menjadi cerewet, tak mau diatur, dan manja, persis anak kecil. Walau enggan untuk mengakuinya, tapi perlakuan Hijikata yang sedang mabuk saat ini adalah hal yang paling dia dambakan sejak dulu.

Hijikata semakin merapatkan dirinya ke pangkuan sang gadis yang rambutnya dikuncir ke samping kanan itu, membuat gadis yang dipeluknya itu mencebikkan bibirnya. Souko menelan ludah gugup. Dia bingung harus bagaimana. Berada di situasi seperti ini membuatnya tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Tanpa sadar salah satu tangan Hijikata yang bebas kini bergerak untuk memeluk pinggang Souko, membawanya ke dalam rengkuhan yang lebih hangat.

"O-Oi, Hijikata-san ... _tsk_ , bangunlah." Souko memukul kepala Hijikata karena gemas.

" _Ittai._ Sakit, bodoh, hik. Jangan memukulku." Hijikata mengangkat kepalanya dari pangkuan gadis itu. Souko menggembungkan pipinya kesal sambil memperhatikan Hijikata yang mulai bangkit. Tangan kiri Hijikata yang semula menggenggam pergelangan tangan milik Souko kini beralih menuju kepalanya sendiri untuk mengelus bagian yang sakit.

 _'Apa dia masih mabuk?'_ Souko bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Entah kenapa kepala Hijikata terasa pening luar biasa. Membuka mata saja rasanya begitu berat baginya.

"Hijikata-san? Kau baik-baik saja _desukai_?" Souko menepuk pelan pipi Hijikata yang wajahnya masih memerah itu agar tersadar, namun pria itu malah membenamkan wajahnya di antara perpotongan leher dan bahu milik gadis berkulit putih itu.

Detik berikutnya Souko terpaku. Kini Hijikata sedang menciumi leher jenjangnya. Souko melenguh pelan. Souko tak habis pikir, Hijikata yang sedang mabuk benar-benar membuat jantungnya tak sehat karena terus-terusan memompa darah dengan begitu cepat.

"H—Hentikan, Hijikata-san~ _Ngh~_ " Souko dilema. Di pikirannya kini terbagi menjadi dua kubu; kubu malaikat yang ingin _menghentikan_ perlakuan Hijikata, dan kubu iblis yang ingin _membiarkan_ perlakuan pria itu.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah, Souko berhasil memapah Hijikata yang mabuk itu kembali ke ruang makan sesuai apa yang diperintahkan Kondou padanya.

... Rupanya gadis yang memegang julukan ' _sadis_ ' itu masih membiarkan akal sehat menguasai dirinya.

"Toshi! Astaga, kau terlalu banyak minum! Kau pasti kesusahan membawanya, Souko~" Mendengar seruan Kondou, anggota yang lain segera menggantikan Souko untuk memapah Hijikata lalu mendudukkannya ke pinggir ruangan agar bisa menyandar ke dinding.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bawa saja ke ruangannya, Kondou-san? Kalau disini takutnya dia minum _sake_ lebih banyak~ _desaa_." Souko menyarankan.

"Tapi dia belum makan malam." Kondou kebingungan.

"Setidaknya sadarkan dia dulu—"

" _FUKUCHOU_! Jangan sentuh botol _sake_ lagi!"

"Menjauh dariku, _temera_!"

Hijikata ngamuk efek mabuk. Melihat hal itu, Kondou dan Souko kompak mengembuskan napas lelah.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Hijikata berhasil ditenangkan. Kini dia sedang duduk tenang sembari memegangi kepalanya yang pusing akibat terlalu banyak minum _sake_.

Souko yang semula diperintahkan Kondou lagi untuk duduk di sebelahnya perlahan menggeser pantatnya agar jarak tempat duduknya agak menjauh dari Hijikata. Oh, ayolah, ini tak menyenangkan sama sekali. Gadis itu benar-benar canggung walau hanya duduk bersebelahan dengan Wakil Komandan Iblis tersebut. Andai saja yang menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Hijikata itu bukan Kondou, mungkin acara makan malam ini sudah menjadi atraksi teknik membunuh untuknya.

Souko meliriknya sekilas. Dia ingin menatap Hijikata, namun disaat yang bersamaan, memorinya tentang Hijikata yang memilih pergi dengan anak _Tot-san_ itu berputar ulang dikepalanya. Hal itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Souko menghela napas berat.

Di lain pihak, sesungguhnya Hijikata sama sekali tidak mengerti apa penyebab berawalnya perang dingin ini. Memangnya dia salah apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Souko menjauh darinya? Jika dipikir-pikir, rasanya agak aneh kalau Sougo yang biasanya selalu mempunyai waktu untuk berusaha membunuhnya itu kini justru bersikap dingin padanya. Ah, tapi sekarang Sougo sudah berubah menjadi perempuan.

Tunggu. Perempuan?

 _'Aah ... apa jangan-jangan Souko sedang pms?_ '

Satu detik kemudian Hijikata langsung membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Bisa-bisanya dia berpikir begitu. Sontak, gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu menolehkan wajahnya dengan cepat ke arah Hijikata yang tiba tiba membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Tampaknya Hijikata menyadari hal itu. Gadis itu dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

 _'Apa dia mencoba mencari perhatian? Atau ingin bunuh diri? Orang mabuk memang sulit ditebak.'_ batinnya.

Hijikata memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap Souko. Kini pipi kanannya menempel pada meja. Matanya mengerling ke arah sang gadis dengan tatapan sayu. Wajah pria itu rupanya masih merah, tanda bahwa dirinya masih dibawah pengaruh alkohol.

"Hei, Souko." panggilnya pelan, namun cukup untuk membuat gadis yang namanya dipanggil itu berjengit. Dia melirik Hijikata yang kepalanya masih menempel pada meja. Entah kenyamanan macam apa yang diberikan oleh tuan meja setelah pria itu membenturkan kepalanya.

"Apa?" sahut Souko acuh tak acuh. Hijikata menyeringai. Sial, dia tak bisa menahan rasa senangnya saat gadis itu menjawab panggilannya, walau terkesan acuh tak acuh. Sementara itu, Souko sedang berusaha mengendalikan jantungnya yang terus berpacu dengan cepat akibat seringai Hijikata yang ditujukan padanya.

"Kau marah padaku?" Souko terpaku saat Hijikata bertanya seperti itu. Tangan Hijikata bergerak untuk merayap mendekati tangannya, kemudian menggenggamnya dengan erat. Souko terkejut dan mengedipkan matanya dengan pelan, berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau mabuk, Hijikata-san. Lepaskan tanganku,"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, maka tanganmu akan kulepaskan," ucap Hijikata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata gadis itu. Namun sayangnya, Souko sama sekali tak berminat untuk balas menatap manik biru milik Hijikata yang memabukkan.

"H—Hijikata-san, apa yang kau lakukan desukai? Disini sangat ramai." bisiknya acuh tak acuh, mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman Hijikata.

"Hmm, aku tak peduli. Memangnya kenapa? Ini hanya tangan." sahut Hijikata dengan genggaman tangan yang semakin mengerat. Souko menatap Hijikata tak percaya. Ingin rasanya Souko berkata kasar.

 _'Mungkin ini hanya tangan tapi bisa menjadi sumber gosip, Hijibaka!'_ pikir Souko yang otaknya mulai teracuni oleh _dorama_ yang dia tonton. Gadis itu masih berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Hijikata dengan kedua tangannya. Namun usahanya sia-sia.

"Ayolah~ Jawab saja." pinta Hijikata, merajuk seperti anak kecil. Astaga, cobaan macam apa ini? Souko sudah tidak tahan—

"Memangnya aku aneh _desukai_? Kau hanya terlalu percaya diri, Hijikata-san. Aku tidak marah atau semacamnya." gumamnya dengan suara kecil. Iris merahnya bergulir ke arah lain asalkan bukan ke warna biru yang menenangkan milik sang pria. Hijikata menyadari bahwa gadis itu sedang berbohong padanya.

Pengisap nikotin itu mengubah posisi tidurnya ke posisi duduk. Manik birunya memandangi Souko dengan tatapan kesal.

" _Tsk_ , kalau memang benar begitu, kau tak seharusnya mengabaikanku selama seminggu ini~" sungutnya. Souko menghela napas saat mendengarnya.

'Hellaw _~ Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa dengan mudah menyapamu setelah kau meninggalkanku dengan ucapan dingin?'_ pikirnya sebal. Mata Hijikata menyipit pada tangan Souko yang masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Oh, ayolah, Hijikata—" Sebelum gadis itu sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Souko sudah bungkam terlebih dahulu karena bukannya melepaskannya, pria mabuk itu justru menarik tangan Souko sehingga gadis itu sukses terjatuh ke dadanya. Hal itu pun berhasil membuat Souko diam seribu bahasa. Indera penciumannya kini terpenuhi dengan aroma-aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Hijikata. Aroma tubuh, parfum, keringat, rokok, mayones, bahkan alkohol. Semuanya membaur menjadi satu dan membuatnya kalang kabut. Otaknya tak bisa memikirkan apapun. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Alkohol rupanya benar-benar berhasil mempengaruhi dan mengendalikan kesadaran Hijikata. Melihat Souko yang terdiam seperti itu mau tak mau membuat Hijikata semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Aah, aku tahu. Kau melihatku pergi bersama dengan Kuriko, 'kan?" tebak Hijikata dengan berbisik pelan di telinga gadis itu. Bisikan pria berponi V itu membuat Souko tersadar. Gadis bermanik merah itu mendorong pelan dada Hijikata dengan tangannya yang satunya. Namun dengan mudahnya, tangan Hijikata yang bebas dia gunakan untuk menahan kepala Souko agar tidak bergerak sehingga posisinya masih berada di dada bidang Hijikata, membuat jantungnya memompa darah semakin cepat hingga pipinya mulai bermunculan semburat tipis.

" _Tch_ , aku bahkan tak tahu kalau kau bertemu dengannya." dusta Souko. Rupanya egonya masih tak mengizinkan dirinya untuk mengaku. Hijikata menggeram. Lama-lama dia tak bisa menahan kesabarannya.

"Jawab dengan jujur atau aku akan menciummu." ancamnya. Souko tertegun karena perkataan Hijikata. Rona merah di pipinya kini terlihat semakin jelas.

"A—Apa yang kaukatakan, Hijikata-san?!" Nada bicara Souko naik beberapa oktaf, membuat gadis itu menyesalinya karena telah menarik perhatian beberapa anggota lain.

Hijikata langsung mendelik tatkala dia menyadari bahwa ada beberapa anggota yang memperhatikan mereka. Anggota lain pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka sambil bersiul tidak jelas. Harus mereka akui, wajah Wakil Komandan yang mabuk seribu kali lebih menakutkan dibanding yang biasa. Daripada terkena masalah, lebih baik mereka pura-pura tidak melihat karena mereka masih sayang nyawa. Merasa situasi sudah aman, perhatian Hijikata kembali beralih pada gadis yang kepalanya masih terbenam di dadanya ini.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih kucium daripada berkata jujur? Tak kusangka kau lebih mementingkan harga dirimu, eh~ Baiklah, aku takkan ragu-ragu, kautahu," ucap Hijikata dengan seringai menggoda sembari memegang rahang gadis itu. Dia menarik wajah Souko agar menghadap ke arahnya, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Souko. Aroma alkohol yang menguar dari mulut Hijikata tercium jelas di hidungnya. Ah, benar ... saat ini Hijikata sedang mabuk. Tak mungkin rasanya Hijikata yang sadar melakukan hal seperti ini padanya, 'kan?

Namun walaupun begitu, tetap saja hal itu membuat jantung Souko berpacu semakin cepat, membuat darahnya mengalir ke wajah Souko sehingga terasa benar-benar panas sampai ke telinga. Sekali lagi, Souko mengalami dilema. Haruskah dia menerima ciuman yang dia idamkan sejak dulu? Atau dia lebih memilih untuk menolaknya? Kedua kubu yang ada di pikirannya kembali berseteru.

Ketika bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, dengan cepat Souko mendorong bahu Hijikata agar menjauh dirinya.

Dan berhasil.

"Iya! Aku memang melihatmu bersamanya! Itu yang kaumau kaudengar dariku, 'kan?!" jawab Souko jujur dengan nada tinggi yang tanpa sengaja menarik perhatian. Seruan Souko yang kelewat keras itu pun sukses membuat Hijikata tersadar dari mabuknya. Keadaan mendadak canggung. Hijikata segera memijit pangkal hidungnya. Anggota yang lain kini ribut, sibuk menebak-nebak apa yang sedang terjadi di antara keduanya.

"A— _Aa, minna_ , Souko sepertinya begitu lelah hari ini. Biar aku membawanya ke kamarnya. Lanjutkan saja pestanya tanpa kami." dusta Hijikata dengan tenang. Kemudian, dia mengangkat badan Souko yang ringan dan meletakkannya di atas bahu bak orang yang sedang memanggul karung beras, lalu berjalan ke luar ruangan menuju kamar gadis itu. Souko melongo dan kemudian menyadari situasinya.

"H—Hei, aku belum selesai! Aku bahkan belum meminum satu cangkir _sake_ ~ _desaa_! Turunkan aku!" pekik Souko dengan wajah merah sambil memberontak minta dilepaskan. Di belakang mereka, Kondou dan anggota yang lain melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hei, tidakkah kau merasa kalau Okita-taichou dan _Fukuchou_ menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Maksudmu, mereka memiliki _hubungan khusus_?"

"Kulihat tadi mereka berpegangan tangan!"

"Sialan, aku jadi penasaran!"

"Mungkin lain kali kita harus mengadakan pesta lagi—"

Mereka mulai berbisik menyuarakan pendapat mereka, namun dengan bijaksana, Kondou menenangkan keadaan.

"Oi, oi, _minna_! Tenanglah. Hari ini adalah hari yang berat untuk Souko. Jadi biarkan saja mereka. Kita lanjutkan pesta!" seru Kondou dengan wajah mabuk yang kemudian disambut oleh seruan anggota lain.

* * *

"Gadis yang bahkan belum berumur 20 tahun dilarang untuk minum _sake_." larang Hijikata, tiba-tiba membuka suara. Pria itu tidak mempedulikan Souko yang memberontak maupun suara-suara penuh kecurigaan para anggota yang terdengar di belakangnya. Dia masih berwajah tenang sambil meneruskan langkahnya.

"Oi, kau sudah sadar dari mabukmu? Secepat itu?!" protes Souko.

"Kenapa memangnya, huh?" Hijikata terus berjalan di lorong markas menuju kamar Souko. Meninggalkan pertanyaan yang tak terjawab di benak gadis itu. Apakah tadi Hijikata benar-benar mabuk? Lalu mengapa dia bisa tersadar dalam waktu yang begitu tepat?

Sesampainya di depan kamar gadis itu, dia membuka pintu gesernya dengan kaki, kemudian melangkah memasuki kamar. Tak lupa Hijikata menutup kembali pintu gesernya. Dengan segera, dia menurunkan Souko dari atas bahunya. Membuat suara berdebum yang cukup keras karena pantat gadis itu mencium lantai. Souko jatuh terduduk di lantai dan mengelus bagian yang sakit.

" _Itte_ — _tch_ , apa-apaan itu, Hijikata-san? Dusta apa yang kaulontarkan pada mereka? Dan apa maksudmu membawaku ke ruanganku _desukai_?" tanya Souko tanpa henti. Hijikata menoleh ke arah Souko yang melontarkan rentetan pertanyaan padanya.

" _Tsk_ , aku memang menyuruhmu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, tapi bukan berarti kau harus berteriak di hadapan mereka, 'kan?!" jawabnya kesal, membuat Souko terperanjat.

"I—Itu karena kau mengancamku~ _desaa_! Dan ancamanmu itu ambigu. A—Akan bahaya jika didengar oleh anggota yang lain! Dan juga ... aku tak sengaja berteriak karena kaget!" Souko menyanggahnya. Dalam benaknya, sekelebat memori mengenai tindakan Hijikata yang merupakan dambaannya sejak dulu terlintas, membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat dan wajahnya kembali memerah.

 _Ah, sekarang Hijikata sudah sadar. Tak mungkin dia akan menciumku, 'kan?_

"Aku takkan mengancammu dari awal jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Lagipula aku sedang mabuk. Nah, karena sekarang kita hanya berdua, jadi kau tak punya alasan lagi untuk menghindariku. Jadi, beritahu aku ... semuanya." pinta Hijikata dengan hati-hati, namun terdengar seperti perintah. Souko menelan ludah dan mulai memutar otak, mencari cara untuk kabur.

"Aku hanya melihatmu pergi dengannya. Kupikir kau tidak akan kembali. Jadi kubiarkan saja." jawabnya tanpa menatap Hijikata.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? _Tsk_ , memang ini salahku karena tak memberitahumu kalau aku pergi dengannya ... tapi saat itu aku tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk kabur." jelas Hijikata. Namun Souko sama sekali tak berniat untuk merespon perkataannya.

Hijikata menghela napas. " _Ugh_ ... maaf," ucapnya dengan suara pelan.

"Terserah apa katamu. Faktanya, kau sudah meninggalkanku sendirian." balas Souko acuh tak acuh. Hijikata berdecak sebal.

"Kau benar-benar kekanakkan," gumam pria itu sembari menggaruk kepalanya. Ucapan Hijikata membuat Souko mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Gadis mana yang suka ditinggal sendirian _desukai_? _Tch_ , kau menyebalkan~ _desaa_!" cibir Souko sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Aku lupa kalau kau sekarang jadi seorang gadis. _Tsk_ , maafkan aku," ucap Hijikata sembari memijat keningnya. Iris merah Souko mengerling ke arah pria itu dan akhirnya merasa kasihan, membuatnya menghela napas panjang.

"Ya, ya, baiklah. Aku mengerti." kata Souko pada akhirnya sambil mengelus pipinya sendiri, canggung. Manik biru Hijikata mengerling balik ke arahnya.

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu, kau tak marah lagi padaku, 'kan?" tanya Hijikata sekali lagi, mencoba memastikan perasaan sang gadis.

"Umm, ya ... begitulah." jawab Souko sambil melirik ke arah lain.

"Mana bisa kupercaya kalau kau bahkan tak mau menatapku." keluh pria itu. Sekali lagi, Souko menghela napas panjang. Mau tak mau dia menatap Hijikata dengan lekat.

"Sekarang kau percaya _desukai_?" tanyanya seraya menatap ke dalam manik biru Hijikata. Melihat Souko yang kini balas memandanginya, membuat sudut bibir Hijikata naik dan membentuk seulas garis senyum. Sedetik kemudian Hijikata tersadar dan memalingkan wajahnya.

" _Aa,_ aku percaya." Melihat Hijikata tersenyum sekilas tanpa sadar kembali menciptakan perasaan berdebar-debar pada dada Souko. Kemudian dia segera memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalari pipinya. Hijikata yang merasa canggung memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari bungkusnya yang semula dia simpan dibalik _kimono_ hitamnya, lalu menyalakannya dengan pematik api.

"J— _Jaa_ , apa yang akan selanjutnya kita lakukan _desukai_? Tidak mungkin kita kembali ke ruang makan~ _desaa_." tanya Souko sambil mengelus tengkuknya, mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Entahlah. Apa, ya~? Memangnya apa yang gadis Yoshiwara ini bisa lakukan, hm?" goda Hijikata. Souko tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"H—Hah? A—Apa maksudmu _desukai_?" Hijikata tak bisa menahan gelak tawanya ketika mendengar nada Souko yang gelagapan.

" _Tsk_ , kau meremehkanku?! Asal kautahu, Hijikata-san, sampai saat ini belum ada yang bisa menyentuhku~ _desaa_." Souko bersungut kesal, namun terselip nada bangga dalam kalimatnya.

"Oh ya~?" tanya Hijikata sembari menaikkan salah satu alisnya, meragukannya.

Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap Hijikata dengan tatapan jengkel. Pria yang ditatap hanya membalas menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Hijikata mengisap rokoknya dalam, lalu melepaskan batang rokok itu dari bibirnya. Detik berikutnya, kepulan asap menguar diiringi dengan embusan napas dari bibirnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, sebuah seringai tercipta pada lengkung bibir pria pecinta nikotin itu.

" _Tsk_ , memang begitu, kok!" Souko mengelak.

"Hmm, kecuali aku, 'kan?" tanya Hijikata dengan seringai yang masih ada di bibirnya.

"Ha?" Gadis itu membuka setengah mulutnya, tak lupa dengan keningnya yang berkerut tanda tak paham. Tak lama kemudian, Hijikata berlutut di hadapannya, mensejajarkan tinggi mereka. Tangan kanan pria itu bergerak untuk menarik belakang leher gadis berambut karamel, membuat kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Gadis itu terkejut, terlihat dari manik merah miliknya yang terbelalak. Souko merasa mati gaya. Rona merah mulai menghiasi pipinya, telinga, leher, dan hampir seluruh wajahnya. Dia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menahan napas.

Awalnya dia mencoba untuk mendorong dada bidang Hijikata yang semakin lama semakin menempel padanya, namun tenaga pria itu begitu kuat. Dirinya yang dalam versi perempuan ini tak bisa melawannya. Akhirnya Souko menyerah. Lambat laun kelopak matanya menutup. Gadis itu mulai menikmati ciuman yang diberikan oleh sang pujaan hati lalu memutuskan untuk membalasnya.

"... Kau bahkan membalasku, Souko," ucap Hijikata ditengah-tengah ciuman mereka. Hal itu sukses membuat wajah gadis yang dimaksud semakin memerah bak buah tomat nan masak.

Tak lama kemudian, Hijikata melepaskan penyatuan kedua bibir mereka. Dia menatap Souko yang menunduk sambil terengah-engah, menolak untuk menatap manik biru yang menjerat hatinya.

"Jadi, apa aku yang pertama kali melakukannya?" tanya Hijikata dengan nada menggoda. Tangannya yang besar itu dia gunakan untuk mengelus dagu sang gadis yang wajahnya masih memerah itu.

Souko berdecih karena merasa dipermainkan. Namun tak lama dia mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Hijikata. Mungkin dari luar dia terlihat enggan untuk mengakuinya di depan pria yang berhasil merebut ciuman pertamanya itu. Tapi sesungguhnya, dia sangat senang karena kini perasaannya telah terbalas.

Tunggu, dia bahkan belum mengungkapkan perasaannya. Apakah ini adalah waktu yang tepat? Tidak, tidak, Hijikata bahkan menciumnya, 'kan? Mana mungkin orang seperti Hijikata sembarangan mencium orang lain yang tidak disukainya. Apakah ini artinya Hijikata menyukainya juga? Atau mungkin saat ini kesadaran Hijikata masih terpengaruh alkohol? _Argh_ , ini memusingkan.

"Tapi ... kenapa ... kau menciumku, Hijikata-san?" Souko memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Kalau kubilang aku melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu, apa kau percaya?" jawaban Hijikata sekali lagi membuatnya membulatkan iris merahnya.

"A—Apa?! Mana mungkin," Souko memandangnya tak percaya.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Ha—habisnya kau selalu terlihat tak peduli padaku," jawab gadis itu.

"Itu karena kau selalu berusaha untuk membunuhku." balas Hijikata enteng.

"Itu caraku untuk mendapat perhatianmu!" elak Souko.

"Kaupikir dengan hal seperti itu aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku?!"

"Masa bodoh, yang penting kau melihatku."

"Tetap saja." Hijikata berdecak.

"Kau tak mengerti. Bagiku, mendapatkan perhatianmu itu ... sangat sulit."

"Yah, yang penting sekarang kau sudah mendapatkannya, 'kan?" Souko terdiam mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan suatu hal. Detik berikutnya, Souko membuka mulutnya.

" _Ne_ , ngomong-ngomong, maafkan aku karena tak bisa menepati janjiku, Hijikata-san."

"Huh? Janji apa?" Hijikata menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Memangnya Souko pernah berjanji apa padanya?

"Janji untuk tak jatuh cinta padamu. Itu diluar kendaliku." Pengakuan gadis itu sontak membuat iris biru milik Hijikata melebar dengan sempurna. Padahal dia sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu.

"A—Apa kaubilang?"

"Kubilang, aku mencintaimu! _Tch,_ jangan membuatku mengulanginya lagi~ _desaa_." Souko mengerucutkan bibirnya, yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Hijikata. Pria itu pun terkekeh geli.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." balas Hijikata sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

Hati Souko terasa berbunga-bunga dengan kenyataan indah yang dialaminya ini. Bagaikan ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Tiba-tiba, sekelebat pemikiran terlintas di otaknya.

Hijikata mungkin menyukainya karena kini dia berwujud perempuan. Pria itu mungkin berpikir bahwa Souko memiliki perasaan yang sama karena perubahan _gender_ itu. Namun, Hijikata salah. Souko sudah mencintai Hijikata sejak lama, bahkan sebelum wujudnya berubah menjadi seorang perempuan. Apakah cinta Hijikata padanya itu nyata, atau hanya sekadar nafsu semata?

' _Aku berhasil. Aku sudah berhasil membuat Hijikata menyadari perasaanku. Namun, apakah Hijikata hanya tertarik padanya jika aku berwujud perempuan? Apakah jika tubuh asliku kembali nanti, hubungan kita juga akan kembali seperti semula? Akankah kau tetap mencintaiku dengan perasaan yang sama? Akankah kau tetap mencium bibirku seperti saat ini? Akankah perasaanmu padaku berubah? Akankah ... aku masih memiliki hatimu?'_

.

.

.

* * *

' _Aku ingin tahu ... tapi aku takut jika aku mengetahui jawabannya, hal itu akan menyakiti perasaanku.'_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TSUZUKU**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ _ **:**_

WYNM chap 3~ Yuhuu~ Aku update kilat, 'kan? Haha, karena banyak reviewer baru aku jadi semangat ngerjainnya. Terima kasih, para penyemangatku~ :" /peluk satu-satu/ /disepak/

 **Special thanks to FujiAoiAomineSuki, Saayl, ArraDate, Kami Cam's,** dan **Kynha-Chan.**

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sign,**

 **Yumisaki Shinju**


	4. Chapter 4

Langit-langit ruangan adalah hal pertama yang Souko lihat saat gadis itu membuka matanya setelah sekian lama terlelap. Tidurnya bisa dibilang cukup nyenyak. Dia bahkan bermimpi bahwa Hijikata juga ternyata menyimpan rasa padanya. Rasanya sulit dipercaya, namun hal itu benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. Gadis itu bahkan sampai malas untuk menopang tubuhnya agar duduk atau sekadar beranjak dari _futon-_ nya yang nyaman. Ia menguap sebentar seraya mengusap matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ingin rasanya ia melanjutkan kembali mimpi indahnya.

Tunggu, apa semua itu hanya mimpi?

Sontak, Souko membelalakkan matanya seraya bangkit dengan cepat dari posisi berbaringnya, berganti menjadi posisi duduk. Lalu ia menyapukan iris merahnya dengan gusar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Dan dia mendapati bahwa dirinya sendirian.

Souko mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Bukankah seharusnya Hijikata ada di kamarnya juga? Kemana dia? Apa yang terjadi? Pikirannya seketika memutar kilas balik ingatan kejadian tadi malam.

" _Hijikata-san," panggil Souko dengan nada pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh pria yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengannya itu._

"Nani? _" Sang pria menaikkan sebelah alisnya._

" _Mau ... melakukannya denganku?" Souko bertanya lirih sembari menunduk, entah untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah atau karena tak sanggup untuk menatap pria di depannya._

" _Huh? Melakukan apa?" Pertanyaan yang lolos dilontarkan Hijikata dengan santainya itu sukses membuat gadis di depannya merasa kikuk._

" _I-'Itu' ...," Souko menyelipkan rambutnya yang menjuntai ke belakang telinganya._

"' _Itu'?" Hijikata mengerutkan kedua alisnya, berusaha memahami makna ambigu yang dimaksud oleh Souko._

" _A-Aa."_

 _Atmosfir ruangan itu mendadak berubah menjadi canggung. Refleks, Hijikata berdehem pelan untuk mengatasi kegugupannya._

" _N-_ Ne _, Souko. Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat bagimu? Bukan berarti aku tak mau melakukannya, tapi ... kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu jika belum siap." jelas Hijikata dengan hati-hati, tak ingin menyakiti perasaan sang gadis._

" _Aku siap," tegas Souko yakin._

" _H-Hei, kau tidak sedang mabuk, 'kan?" Hijikata gelagapan menghadapi Souko yang seperti ini._

" _Kata siapa? Aku mabuk," jawaban gadis itu membuat alis Hijikata berkerut._

" _Huh? Bagaimana bisa? Kau bahkan belum meneguk_ sake _sama sekali," Pria bermanik biru itu terheran._

" _Bisa saja. Aku 'kan sedang mabuk cinta,_ aho _." Souko menanggapinya dengan kesal, namun anehnya hal itu malah dianggap lucu bagi Hijikata. Ruangan itu pun dipenuhi derai tawa sang pria._

 _Ini bukan pertama kalinya Souko melihat Hijikata tertawa. Namun entah kenapa, kali ini berbeda. Souko tak pernah menyangka bahwa Hijikata yang sedang tertawa saat itu ... bisa terlihat begitu tampan dan tawanya terdengar manis dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tanpa sadar, Souko terus menatap Hijikata, bahkan ketika sang pria berhenti tertawa dan mendapati Souko sedang terpesona menatap dirinya, gadis itu masih tak sadar dari lamunannya. Membuat pria yang menjadi obyek lamunannya terkekeh geli. Sontak Souko memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus._

 _Souko tak sanggup. Pria di depannya ini benar-benar membuatnya jatuh hati._

" _Tak perlu terburu-buru, oke? Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita menikmati tahap demi tahap," putus Hijikata setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya._

" _Tapi ...," Souko berniat mengatakan sesuatu, namun entah bagaimana lidahnya mendadak membeku, sehingga perkataan itu tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Gadis itu menutup kembali mulutnya kemudian meneguk saliva sebagai ganti atas tak terselesaikannya ucapannya. Keheningan yang mendadak menyergap mereka itu membuat Hijikata bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin gadis berambut karamel itu katakan?_

" _Kenapa? Ada sesuatu?" tanya Hijikata sambil menatap Souko yang sibuk menatap lantai kayu. Matanya terlihat kosong. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Hijikata menjadi penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu. Merasa tak mendapat respons yang berarti, pria itu memutuskan untuk memanggil namanya._

" _Souko?"_

 _Gadis itu terkejut, dia mengerjapkan iris merahnya berulang kali. Panggilan Hijikata itu rupanya berhasil membawanya kembali ke alam sadarnya._

" _Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja," balas Souko, namun jawaban semacam itu tak membuat Hijikata puas._

" _Benar tidak apa?"_

" _Iya, bukan hal penting."_

 _Pria itu menghela napas. Ia berpikir tidak ada gunanya jika meneruskan topik yang tidak jelas ini._

" _Baiklah. Apa kau lapar? Aku bisa mengambil beberapa makanan kalau kau mau." tawar pria berkimono hitam itu, mencoba mencari topik baru._

" _Apa tidak apa-apa jika kembali kesana?" tanya Souko._

" _Mereka pasti sudah mabuk sekarang. Atau kita bisa mengambil yang ada di dapur." jawab Hijikata santai, seolah apa yang terjadi di ruang makan saat itu bukan apa-apa._

" _Terserah kau saja, Hijikata-san." Souko menyerahkan keputusannya pada pria itu._

" _Baiklah. Tunggu, ya." Gadis itu mengangguk dengan senyum kecil yang terlukis manis di bibirnya. Pria berambut gelap yang melihat senyumnya pun segera bangkit dan berlalu meninggalkan sang gadis untuk mengambilkan makanan._

Kelopak mata Souko terbuka seiring dengan berakhirnya kilas balik kejadian semalam yang memenuhi otaknya.

"Tak perlu terburu-buru, ya?" Souko bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu menopang dagunya pada lutut yang ia lipat dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk kakinya.

.

.

.

"Tapi ... aku sudah tak punya banyak waktu." lanjutnya lirih sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lututnya dengan senyum pahit yang menyertainya.

* * *

 **Will You Notice Me?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Gintama © Om Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Story © Yumisaki Shinju**

 **.**

 **Pair:**

 **HijiOki** **ǀ** **HijikataxSouko**

 **.**

 **Genre(s):**

 **Drama** **ǀ** **Romance** **ǀ** **Little bit Humor**

 **.**

 **Rate:**

 **T+ for now**

 **.**

 **Warning(s):**

 **Alternate Reality** **ǀ** **OOC** **ǀ** **Typo(s)** **ǀ** **Non EYD** **ǀ** **Multi-Chapter** **ǀ** **Gender bender** **ǀ** **Fem!Sougo**

 **.**

 **If you don't like, please don't read!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Menjadi seorang gadis rupanya cukup merepotkan. Apalagi jika orang-orang di sekitarmu memiliki _gender_ yang berlawanan denganmu. Begitulah yang terjadi pada Souko. Saat dirinya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan kimono pendek saja, hal itu sudah berhasil membuat beberapa bawahan tumbang dengan darah yang mengalir deras melalui hidung mereka.

"O-Okita-taichou! Lain kali ganti bajunya sekalian di dalam kamar mandi saja!" saran Yamazaki yang kebetulan berniat untuk mengeluarkan hasrat ingin buang air kecilnya itu yang akhirnya malah tidak jadi karena melihat kapten divisi satu itu dengan pakaian minim. Basah pula. Laki-laki normal mana yang tidak tahan jika disuguhi pemandangan indah seperti itu?

"Hee? Biasanya juga setiap aku mandi selalu begini, kok. Kenapa tiba-tiba melarangku _desukai_?" ucap Souko tidak terima. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mandi dengan wujud perempuan, tapi bisa dikatakan bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya dia dalam wujud perempuan dilihat oleh orang lain setelah ia selesai mandi.

"B-Bukan bermaksud untuk melarang, tapi—sepertinya kami masih dalam pengaruh alkohol semalam, jadi ... agak berbahaya, _taichou_."

"Hoo~ _Souka_. _Maa_ , apa boleh buat kalau begitu." Souko mengangkat bahunya tanda tak peduli.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka?" Iris merahnya bergulir ke arah beberapa anggota Shinsengumi yang tumbang karena melihatnya dalam wujud seperti itu.

"T-Tak perlu dipedulikan! Serahkan saja padaku, _taichou_!" ucap Yamazaki.

"Baiklah, kuserahkan padamu, Zaki. Aku ke ruanganku dulu." tanggap Souko kemudian berlalu.

" _Ha'i_!"

Setelah merasa Souko telah menjauh dari mereka, Yamazaki segera menyadarkan para korban yang tumbang dengan mimisan di hidung mereka itu dengan menyirami mereka menggunakan ember berisi air.

"Oi, _kampret_! Seenaknya saja main siram! Sia-sia saja aku mandi!" protes salah satu dari mereka yang tumbang.

"Aku sedang menyelamatkan kalian, tahu! Kalau _Fukuchou_ melihat kalian, bisa-bisa kalian disuruh seppuku!" Yamazaki beralasan.

"Ah! Benar juga! Saat _Fukuchou_ kembali ke ruang makan tanpa Okita-taichou, dia malah meneguk sake banyak-banyak! Dia bilang, dia sedang gila karena Okita-taichou. Sebenarnya, apa yang mereka perbuat tadi malam?" Anggota yang lain menyuarakan rasa penasarannya.

" _Fukuchou_ tampak stress semalam. Dia seperti sedang menahan rasa nafsunya."

" _Fukuchou_ memang hebat. Kita yang baru melihat saja sudah tumbang apalagi dia yang melakukan. Hahahaha!"

"Memangnya mereka sudah melakukan itu?"

"Entahlah, siapa yang tahu."

"Tapi bukankah Okita-taichou itu ... aslinya laki-laki?"

"Oh, iya. Bagaimana dengan pengamatanmu selama ini, Yamazaki? Aku penasaran kenapa Okita-taichou masih dalam wujud perempuannya."

Yamazaki terdiam sejenak. Pikirannya teringat akan suatu hal.

"Oh, soal itu ...,"

.

.

.

"Gah, stress." rutuk Hijikata sembari mengacak rambut hitamnya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi, namun hal itu rupanya tak cukup untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Pria yang tubuhnya hanya dibalut oleh seragam putih yang tak terkancing dan celana panjang hitam itu menghela napas gusar. Kejadian semalam benar-benar membuatnya gila. Bayangkan saja, Souko ingin melakukan hal itu dengannya.

ASTAGA! DEMI DEWA, DIA PASTI SUDAH GILA!

Bukannya Hijikata tidak mau, hanya saja ... tidakkah itu terlalu cepat? Ini baru seminggu setelah kejadian aneh yang menimpa Sougo. Baginya semuanya terasa janggal dan mustahil. Padahal Hijikata yakin kalau mereka sudah berhasil mengalahkan kaum Dekobokko itu. Dan masih segar dalam ingatan Hijikata bahwa Sougo juga ikut berubah wujud saat terkena tembakan laser di planet Chris itu. Sama seperti yang lain.

Lalu, mengapa Sougo berubah wujud menjadi perempuan lagi? Apa yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi? Sifatnya kini juga menjadi seperti perempuan. Hijikata tak mengerti kenapa dia dengan bodohnya bahkan menggoda bawahannya yang sedang dalam wujud barunya itu.

Yang paling bodoh adalah Hijikata kini malah jatuh cinta pada perempuan itu. dan kini mereka menjalin hubungan baru. Hal itu sudah cukup membuatnya gila. Namun rupanya perempuan itu bisa membuatnya lebih gila lagi.

Untung saja Hijikata bisa menahan dirinya. Jadi setelah memastikan Souko sudah makan malam dan terlelap, dia segera kembali ke ruang makan untuk bermabuk ria. Alhasil, pagi ini kepalanya benar-benar pening. Yah, ini memang salahnya sendiri, namun setelah melihat setumpuk dokumen yang tertata indah di atas mejanya justru membuatnya semakin pusing. Hijikata berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang tak beraturan. Perlahan, ia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang seraya menghampiri mejanya.

"Hijikata-san~ Sedang apa _desukai_?"

Astaga, suara gadis itu kini malah terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Hijikata benar-benar sudah gila sekarang.

Berusaha untuk tak mengindahkannya, pria itu mengambil sembarang koran yang ada di atas mejanya lalu membacanya.

Tak sadar kalau koran yang dia baca adalah koran bulan kemarin.

Terbalik pula.

"Toushirou-san~"

Suara itu muncul lagi. Hijikata berkomat-kamit membaca mantra agar khayalan entah macam apa yang sedang menggerayanginya itu menghilang.

" _Ttaku_ , berhentilah mengabaikanku _~desaa_. Memangnya apa menariknya koran ini?" Souko merebut paksa koran yang sedang pura-pura dibaca oleh Hijikata. Pria itu sontak terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu. Ia menoleh ke arah gadis yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya itu.

"S-Souko?!" Iris biru Hijikata membulat. Jadi ternyata yang tadi itu nyata?

" _Nani_?" Souko menanggapinya santai.

Hijikata melirik gadis itu sekilas lalu detik berikutnya segera memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di ruanganku? O-Oi, pakai dulu bajumu—" suruh Hijikata gelagapan, namun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh sang gadis.

"Tidak mau, jawab dulu pertanyaanku~" ujar Souko sambil menopangkan dagunya ke bahu Hijikata. Kedua tangannnya ia lingkarkan pada leher pria yang sedang mengembuskan napas lelah itu.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu! Tch. Haruskah aku membantumu memakaikannya?" Pria itu mengerlingkan manik birunya ke arah Souko.

"Tch, bilang saja modus mau menyentuhku~" goda Souko sembari menggembungkan pipinya, berlagak kesal.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Kau duluan yang menggodaku, 'kan?" Seringai jahat muncul di bibir Hijikata.

"Dan kau telah masuk ke perangkapku. Walaupun begitu, kau suka, 'kan~?" Souko menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tck, aku tak bilang kalau aku suka." Hijikata berkilah seraya membuang muka.

"Benarkah? Lalu mengapa wajahmu memerah _desukai_? Tch, dasar _tsundere_ ," Souko merotasikan matanya dengan malas.

"Wajahku tidak memerah dan aku tidak _tsundere_. Sudahlah, cepat pakai bajumu. Memangnya kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Hijikata lagi, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Wajahmu memerah dan kau memang _tsundere_ , Hijikata-san. Yare-yare~ Kau ini keras kepala. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau. Dan aku takkan kedinginan karena aku sudah memelukmu ne." balasnya sambil memeluk Hijikata dengan lebih erat.

"Souko, hentikan atau aku akan menyerangmu." ancam Hijikata tegas, tak pula dengan delikan tajam ke arah Souko.

"Eh? kau mau menyerangku? Hmph, lakukan saja, memang itu tujuanku~" tantang gadis itu.

"Hee~ Sungguh? Jangan menyesal. Aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan esok pagi. Mau?" Hijikata balik menantang.

"Tak kusangka kau begitu nakal, Toushirou~ Egomu pun sangat tinggi rupanya. _Maa_ , kalau begitu, esok pagi aku takkan patroli. Maka aku akan menyalahkanmu pada Kondou-san dan kau akan dihukum~ Bukankah itu ide yang bagus?" Souko memamerkan seringainya.

"Ego diperlukan untuk melindungi jati diri laki-laki, kautahu. Tck, seolah kau pernah berpatroli dengan benar saja," Hijikata meremehkannya.

"Tapi kau bahkan tak punya jati diri, Hiji—kyaa~"

Belum sempat Souko menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hijikata sudah keburu menarik tangan Souko yang melingkari lehernya, kemudian menghempaskan tubuh gadis itu ke lantai kayu.

"Ugh, _ittai_ —" Gadis berambut karamel itu mengaduh kesakitan saat dirinya dihempaskan ke lantai kayu dengan keras. Manik merahnya terbelalak saat melihat Hijikata merangkak naik ke atas tubuhnya dan menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Saat ini, aku tidak peduli dengan patroli atau hukuman yang akan datang besok pagi. Ini semua salahmu, jadi kau harus menerima hukumanmu. Paham?" Souko berkedip beberapa kali saat mendengar perkataan Hijikata.

"Hee~ Aku anggap itu sebuah pujian karena aku berhasil membuat sang wakil komandan lebih memilih menghukumku saat ini daripada memikirkan dampak yang akan terjadi esok pagi~ Lakukan saja sesukamu, aku tak keberatan _~desaa_." Tantangan Souko membuat Hijikata terdiam, memikirkan segala kemungkinan terburuknya. Tak lama, dia menghela napas kesal.

"Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali dihukum, huh? Bagaimana kalau aku bilang kalau hukumanmu membersihkan toilet? Kau sudi melakukannya?" Hijikata menyentil dahi gadisnya. Souko agak meringis saat Hijikata menyentil keningnya. Dia mengusap pelan keningnya sembari merengut.

"Oh, ayolah, Hijikata-san~ kita berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa bukan itulah hukumanku yang sebenarnya kan?" mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Hijikata untuk menariknya mendekat. Hijikata agak tersentak ketika Souko menarik lehernya untuk mmpersempit jarak diantara mereka, namun kemudian dia tersenyum tipis.

"... Kau keras kepala juga, hm? Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Jangan sampai menyesal, oke?" Hijikata mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis milik Souko. Souko menatap polos wajah Hijikata, lalu mengerjap pelan matanya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya saat kedua ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Hijikata terus mencondongkan kepalanya untuk memperkecil jarak diantara mereka, hingga akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bertemu dan saling berpagutan. Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Hingga akhirnya Souko merasa napasnya sudah mulai tersengal-sengal. Gadis itu mendorong dan memukul dada bidang Hijikata yang terbungkus kemeja namun tak dikancing itu agar melepaskan ciuman mereka, namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk melawan pemuda itu.

'Tch, menyebalkan. Haruskah aku menggigit lidahnya?' pikir Souko sebal.

Hijikata bisa merasakan bahwa Souko mulai kehabisan napas, terbukti dari tangan gadis itu yang mendorong dan memukuli dadanya, namun Hijikata tidak mempedulikannya. Pemuda itu terus saja melancarkan serangannya. Tiba-tiba, Hijikata tersentak. Detik berikutnya dia langsung menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Souko. Ia merintih menahan rasa sakit yang diakibatkan gigitan Souko pada lidahnya.

"Tck, kenapa kau menggigit lidahku?"

Souko mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. "Hmph, siapa suruh kau tak mau melepaskanku _desukai_?"

Tak mau berlarut-larut, Hijikata bangkit dan melemparkan kemeja putih yang sebelumnya ia kenakan ke kepala Souko.

"Kyaa—ugh, _hidoi ne_ , Hijikata-san. Kemejamu bau~" keluh Souko seraya merengut.

"Hn, kau juga sama baunya," ucapnya asal sembari memutar bola matanya.

"Aku baru mandi!" kilah Souko.

"Aku juga baru mandi. Hn, sekarang aku mau ganti baju. Jangan mengintip. Atau keluar dari ruanganku. Gunakan kemejaku untuk menutupi tubuhmu. Tck, kau meninggalkan pakaianmu di mana sih?" Hijikata mengacak rambutnya sendiri, kebingungan.

Souko mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Hijikata yang ternyata telah bertelanjang dada. Ah, benar juga. Hijikata baru saja melemparkan kemejanya pada gadis itu, tentu saja pemuda itu kini tak mengenakan kemeja lagi kan? Tiba-tiba kedua pipi Souko merona.

"Mou, kenapa kau malah ganti baju? apa itu artinya hukumanku sudah selesai _desukai_?" tanya Souko sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kemeja Hijikata.

"Hm? Kau masih memikirkan hukuman itu?" Hijikata berjongkok di depan Souko.

"Sudahlah, lupakan sejenak soal hukuman itu. Yang pasti kau harus segera mengenakan baju dan kembali ke kamarmu." Hijikata mengambil kemeja miliknya yang bukannya dipakai, malah digunakan Souko untuk menutupi wajah gadis itu. Dengan sabar, Hijikata memakaikan kemeja tersebut pada Souko. Dikancinginya kemeja itu satu per satu sampai kancing terbawah.

"Nah, setidaknya ini bisa menutupi tubuhmu. Kembali ke kamarmu sana!"

"Kenapa kau memakaikanku kemeja bekasanmu—kalau begini aku jadi tambah bau _~desaa_!" Souko berdiri dengan bibir merengut. Tanpa sadar Hijikata tersenyum geli saat mendengar keluhan Souko mengenai bau badannya. Kini Souko tak hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja, tetapi juga kemeja putih yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Kemeja milik Hijikata itu pun hanya menutupi sampai setengah pahanya saja.

Diperhatikannya gadis yang berbalut kemeja miliknya itu dengan lekat. Sialan. Perasaan apa ini? Entah kenapa tiba-tiba wajah Hijikata terasa memanas hanya karena melihat partner kerjanya mengenakan kemeja yang biasanya ia pakai itu. Hijikata mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan perlahan.

' _Sadar, Toushirou, sadar.'_ Rapalnya dalam hati.

Souko menaikkan alisnya heran ketika melihat Hijikata yang tersenyum geli padanya. Memangnya dia lucu ya? Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia merasakan bahwa Hijikata sedang memperhatikannya. Tanpa sadar, Souko menelan ludah gugup. Matanya tak berani menatap wajah Hijikata yang sedang memandanginya dengan lekat. Namun, dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, apakah barusan dia melihat rona merah menjalari pipi pemuda itu? Yah, mungkin dia salah lihat. Buktinya setelah pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya, rona merah itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Tch, kau sepertinya takut sekali jika ada orang yang melihat aku ada di ruanganmu, _ne_ ~"

"Huh? Apa kau gila? Bukannya aku takut ketahuan—tunggu, memangnya aku melakukan apa? Aku hanya tak mau ada orang yang salah paham dengan kehadiranmu di ruanganku, apalagi dengan pakaian minim seperti itu."

"Bukankah itu sama saja _desukai_? Hmm ... _ha'i, ha'i_ , aku akan kembali ke kamarku~ Tapi dengan satu syarat!"

"Tck, kau menyusahkan. Syarat apa, huh?"

" _Maa_ , soal syarat itu ... umm, karena kau sudah bilang kalau besok aku tidak patroli, maka jangan bangunkan aku, _ne_?"

Hijikata mendelik tajam pada Souko.

"Tck, jangan harap. Seenaknya saja kau ingin lari dari kewajibanmu. Kau harus tetap mengerjakan tugasmu untuk berpatroli, lagipula aku belum memberimu hukuman penuh, kautahu? Berhentilah bermalas-malasan. Cepat kembali ke kamarmu." Pria itu mendorong Souko ke pintu geser.

"Eeeh—matte, matte! Tahan dulu, Hijikata-san!" Souko menahan dorongan Hijikata yang mencoba mengusirnya dari ruangan itu.

"Tch, bukannya sebelum kau menghukumku, kau sudah menyetujui persyaratannya _desukai_? Jangan egois begitu _~desaa_. Biarkan aku libur besok. Hmph, pokoknya aku tak mau keluar dari ruanganmu sebelum kau bilang _'iya'_." Gadis bermanik merah itu menggembungkan pipi sambil melipat tangan di depan dada, mau tak mau pria itu mengalah.

"Kau keras kepala sekali. Tck, baiklah, terserah kau. Sekarang, keluar dari ruanganku!" Souko mencebikkan bibirnya kesal karena diusir.

"Tch, baiklah, baiklah, aku keluar sekarang. ingat janjimu, Hijikata-san~" Gadis itu menggeser pintu geser lalu keluar dari ruangan Hijikata dan menutupnya kembali. Detik berikutnya, Hijikata mendesah pelan sembali menyenderkan punggungnya ke pintu geser.

"Aku bisa gila kalau dia tetap di sini. Tck, sial. Bagaimana caranya aku bilang pada Kondou-san nanti?" Pria berambut hitam itu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Haah, sudahlah." Hijikata lekas berganti pakaian.

* * *

 **Souko** _ **'s POV**_

 _Ne_ , bukankah begini lebih baik?

Jika wujudku tetap seperti ini, rasanya jadi lebih mudah bagi Hijikata-san untuk mendekatiku. Anggota Shinsengumi lain pasti tidak akan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh tentang kami berdua. Kami akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi ... kenapa aku merasa Hijikata-san tidak melihatku sebagai Sougo? Dia seolah menganggapku sebagai orang lain yang tiba-tiba mampir di hidupnya. Bukan sebagai Sougo yang sudah sejak lama berada di sisinya.

Walaupun wujudku berubah, hatiku masih sama. Perasaanku masih sama.

Aku masihlah seorang pria.

Jika suatu saat aku kembali ke wujudku sebagai seorang pria, akankah perasaan Hijikata-san berubah?

Heh, _aho_. Tentu saja, kan? Mana mungkin dia berubah menjadi gay? Itu mustahil.

Dia jatuh cinta pada sisi diriku yang lain, bukan pada diriku yang asli.

Dia jatuh cinta pada wujudku yang menjadi perempuan, dan juga pada sifatku saat menjadi perempuan.

Itu sama sekali bukan diriku yang asli.

Yang kulakukan selama ini hanyalah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada 'orang lain'.

Itu artinya, diriku yang asli sama sekali tak punya kesempatan.

Sementara itu, efek samping yang kuterima juga membuatku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama.

Mana yang sebaiknya aku pilih?

Dicintai namun membunuhku secara perlahan atau menerima kenyataan bahwa diriku dalam wujud asli tidak dicintai namun nyawaku selamat? Dua-duanya merupakan pilihan yang berat dan sama-sama menyakitkan.

 _ **End of**_ **Souko** _ **'s POV**_

* * *

 **Hijikata** _ **'s POV**_

Sesuatu hal tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku.

Sebenarnya, apa hal yang membuatku menyukai Souko?

Aku tidak mengerti pada awalnya, karena perasaan itu terjadi begitu saja.

Apakah ... karena aku tergoda?

Yah, dia memiliki tubuh mungil dan seksi disaat yang bersamaan. Orang macam apa yang tidak tergoda saat melihatnya?

Mungkin untuk saat ini tidak apa-apa jika aku berpikir begitu.

Tapi, kalau suatu saat Souko bisa kembali ke wujud aslinya, apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungan kami berdua?

Apakah kami akan tetap melanjutkannya dimana itu artinya aku akan tulus menerima Sougo dan berubah menjadi _gay_?

Atau justru hubungan itu akan berakhir karena perasaanku kepada Souko selama ini memang hanya disebabkan oleh godaan semata?

Rasanya ... aku begitu kejam karena hanya memikirkan kepuasanku sendiri.

" _Fukuchou_!" Panggilan seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah? Oh, Yamazaki. Ada apa?"

"Aku ... berhasil mendapatkan info penting mengenai Okita-taichou!" lapornya.

"Benarkah?" Jantungku berdegup kencang. Entah kenapa firasatku tidak enak.

"Ya, namun sayangnya ... ini bukan hal yang bagus."

Siapkah aku untuk mendengar kenyataan?

 _ **End of**_ **Hijikata** _ **'s POV**_

* * *

 **Souko** _ **'s POV**_

Dicintai oleh orang yang kaucintai itu ... benar-benar hal yang menakjubkan. Bukankah begitu?

Aku sudah memutuskan pilihanku. Aku rela melakukan apapun asalkan aku tetap dicintai olehnya.

Aku memilih untuk dicintai meskipun hal itu akan membunuhku secara perlahan. Bahkan jika aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku sebagai imbalannya agar aku tetap bisa bersamanya, maka akan kulakukan.

Karena bagiku akan percuma walau nyawaku bisa selamat, jika tidak dicintai. Rasanya sama saja seperti mati.

Egois, ya ...?

Haha. Persetan.

.

.

.

* * *

' _Persetan dengan semuanya. Aku tak peduli dengan apapun. Bahkan dengan nyawaku sendiri._ _ **'**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TSUZUKU**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ _ **:**_

 **Special thanks to Arisa Hamada, KahoriKen, Saayl, FujiAoiAomineSuki, Kouchan, The Ultimate Idiot, Arni - chan, ArraDate, Kami Cam's, Seiyura Uchiha, gorilla-sensei, okitakamui170** dan readers lainnya!

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Aku sedang menderita writer block dan kesibukanku menghalangiku. Tapi terima kasih untuk dukungannya!;;

Maaf kalau banyak typo, kalau ada waktu akan aku rapikan. (_ _)

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sign,**

 **Yumisaki Shinju**


	5. Chapter 5

" _Fukuchou_!" Panggilan seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku. Sontak saja kualihkan atensiku pada pria yang baru saja mendatangi ruanganku dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Kutatap dirinya yang membungkukkan badannya sejenak lalu kembali berdiri tegak sambil memberi hormat padaku.

"Ah? Oh, Yamazaki. Ada apa?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, melayangkan tatapan heran padanya. Tak biasanya Yamazaki mendatangiku dengan tergesa-gesa begini, dia bahkan tidak mengetuk pintu dulu. Akan kuberi hukuman memakan mayones 10 kali sehari nanti karena sudah bersikap tak sopan dan menggangu privasi.

"Aku ... berhasil mendapatkan info penting mengenai Okita-taichou!" lapornya sembari berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Benarkah?" Jantungku berdegup kencang seiring dengan mengecilnya iris mataku yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Tanpa sadar aku meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Entah kenapa firasatku tidak enak.

"Ya, namun sayangnya ... ini bukan hal yang bagus." Ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh pria penyuka anpan itu mendadak serius, membuat suasana di sekitar ruanganku menegang hingga gendang telingaku bahkan bisa mendengar suara degup jantungku sendiri.

.

.

.

Siapkah aku untuk mendengar kenyataan?

* * *

 **Will You Notice Me?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Gintama © Om Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Story © Yumisaki Shinju**

(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari cerita ini.)

 **.**

 **Pair:**

 **HijiOki** **ǀ** **HijikataxSouko**

 **.**

 **Genre(s):**

 **Drama** **ǀ** **Romance** **ǀ** **Little bit Humor**

 **.**

 **Rate:**

 **T+**

 **.**

 **Warning(s):**

 **Alternate Reality** **ǀ** **OOC** **ǀ** **Typo(s)** **ǀ** **Non EYD** **ǀ** **Multi-Chapter** **ǀ** **Gender bender** **ǀ** **Fem!Sougo**

 **.**

 **If you don't like, please don't read!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5  
**

* * *

Manik biru Hijikata terbelalak setelah mendengar penjelasan Yamazaki. Rasanya sulit untuk dipercaya. Alasan mengapa Souko berwujud perempuan bukanlah karena gadis itu terkena tembakan laser dari kaum _dekobokko_ , melainkan karena Souko mengubah dirinya sendiri menggunakan cairan pengubah wujud. Dan lagi, efek samping yang ditimbulkan jika menggunakan cairan itu secara berlebihan akan mengakibatkan kerusakan organ bahkan hilangnya nyawa.

"Darimana dia mendapatkan cairan pengubah wujud itu?" tanya Hijikata tak sabar. Guratan kekesalan telah memenuhi wajahnya. Giginya bergemerutuk menahan emosi. Rokok yang baru saja diselipkan di bibirnya kini udah tergigit sebagai bentuk pelampiasan amarahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu? Jahil juga ada batasnya. Kenapa dia bisa begitu nekat?

Hijikata melepaskan rokoknya dari kedua belah bibirnya untuk mengembuskan asap dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Dari ilmuwan gila yang kedoknya terungkap dalam koran yang terbit hari ini. Apa _Fukuchou_ sudah membacanya?" jawab Yamazaki sembari balik bertanya pada sang Wakil Komandan.

"O-Oh—" Hijikata tergagap, lantas memasang wajah kikuk. Pasalnya, dia belum sempat membaca koran hari ini karena sebelumnya Souko datang ke ruangannya dan menggodanya. Hijikata yang takut kalap pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpura-pura sibuk hingga asal menyambar koran yang ada di atas meja.

Pria it menggulirkan manik _steel-blue_ -nya ke arah meja kerjanya.

"Sebentar," Hijikata bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu mengambil koran yang tergeletak di atas meja kerja yang tak jauh darinya. Pria itu sibuk membolak-balikkan halaman koran, mencari tanggal yang tertera di pojok kiri atas.

"Oh, ini koran bulan kemarin," gumam Hijikata ketika berhasil menemukan tanggal terbitnya.

"Dimana _Fukuchou_ enaruh koran terbitan hari ini?" tanya Yamazaki seraya berjalan mendekatinya guna membantu sang Wakil Komandan menemukan koran yang terbit hari ini.

"Selesai mandi, aku mengambil koran baru dan menaruhnya di atas meja bersama dengan tumpukan dokumen dan koran-koran lama." jawab Hijikata, masih sibuk mencari koran yang dimaksud Yamazaki diantara tumpukan koran lain. Ia menghentikan kegiatan mencari koran tersebut untuk sekadar menyesap rokoknya sejenak.

Yamazaki menyambar beberapa koran yang bisa dia jangkau lalu memeriksa tanggal terbit tiap koran yang ada disana. Beberapa menit pun berlalu hingga tumpukan koran berserakan memenuhi lantai _tatami_ ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak ada. Kau yakin menaruhnya disini, _Fukuchou_?" Yamazaki menghela napas lelah.

"... Mana mungkin dia mengambilnya, ' _kan_?" Hijikata bergumam pelan seraya menelusupkan jemarinya ke dalam rambutnya, lalu menyisir helaian rambut bewarna gelapnya itu ke belakang dengan pelan, mencoba mengingat-ngingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Dia?" Yamazaki memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti siapa yang sedang dibicarakan Hijikata.

"Tadi pagi Souko datang kemari dan merebut korannya, jadi aku belum memeriksanya—"

"—Dia merebut korannya?" sela Yamazaki sebelum Hijikata sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Tapi yang dia rebut adalah koran yang terbit bulan kemarin ini. Mungkin dia salah mengira ...," Hijikata berusaha berpikir positif mengenai tujuan datangnya Souko ke ruangannya. Jelas tak mungkin dia memberitahukan Yamazaki perihal Souko yang datang ke ruangannya tadi pagi dengan hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Itu akan sangat memalukan.

"Kau yakin dia tak kembali lagi kemari setelah dia pergi?" Yamazaki terus melayangkan alternatif kejadian yang mungkin saja terjadi pada atasannya.

"Aku bergegas berganti baju setelah itu—oh, apa ada kemungkinan dia kembali ke ruanganku dan mengambil korannya selagi aku berganti baju?" Mau tak mau, Hijikata akhirnya goyah dan berpikir secara realistis.

"Hal itu bisa saja terjadi."

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu perihal berita di koran itu? Dia bukan tipe yang akan membaca koran." Hijikata menyuarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Uh, maafkan aku sebelumnya. Aku telah memberitahukan mengenai berita utama dalam koran hari ini pada beberapa anggota lain di depan kamar mandi setelah _Taichou_ pergi karena ada yang menanyakannya. Itulah alasan mengapa aku segera kemari untuk melaporkannya pada _Fukuchou_." Yamazaki menunduk, tak kuasa memandang wajah sang atasan karena merasa bersalah telah membeberkan masalah ini sembarangan tanpa berdiskusi dengan Hijikata dulu.

"Kau menceritakannya dengan jelas?" Alis Hijikata bertaut. Sesungguhnya dia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Terlebih dengan tindakan bodoh Kapten Divisi Satu itu. Sungguhkah itu?

"Tidak, aku hanya bilang bahwa penjelasan lebih lengkapnya ada di koran yang terbit hari ini karena aku juga baru membacanya. Jika _Taichou_ mendengar ucapanku saat itu, bisa jadi dia berencana untuk merampas dan menyembunyikan semua koran terbitan hari ini agar tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu, terutama kau, _Fukuchou_." Jawaban yang dilontarkan Yamazaki mau tak mau membuatnya menghela napas. Masuk akal, pikirnya. Ketika seseorang melakukan kejahatan, jelas mereka akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menutupi bukti-bukti agar tidak ketahuan.

"Jadi karena itu dia datang kemari? Untuk merebut korannya agar aku tak membacanya? _Tck_ , benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita langsung tanyakan padanya, _Fukuchou_." usul Yamazaki.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar. Aku akan panggil Kondou-san untuk ikut serta." Hijikata mengangguk menyetujui usulannya, lalu segera beranjak dari posisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hijikata, Kondou, dan Yamazaki telah siaga di depan kamar Souko. Awalnya Kondou ingin masuk, tapi Hijikata menahannya dengan alasan takut jika Souko sedang berganti pakaian. Bagaimana kalau Souko sekarang masih mengenakan kemeja milik Hijikata yang sebelumnya dia pakaikan padanya? Hijikata harus menyembunyikan muka seumur hidup jika yang lain tahu. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga Souko keluar dari ruangannya.

Lima menit berlalu tapi Souko belum juga keluar. Sejujurnya Hijikata tak sanggup untuk menunggu lebih lama karena dia juga dihantui oleh rasa penasaran. Pria itu pun menggeser pintu ruangan sang gadis sembari berucap, "Souko, kau di dalam? Aku masuk—"

Manik birunya seketika melebar tatkala memergoki Souko yang sedang mencoba menyuntikkan cairan aneh ke kakinya. Kimono cerah yang membaluti tubuh gadis itu tersingkap pada bagian kakinya, memamerkan area pahanya yang hampir saja ditusukkan jarum suntik entah untuk tujuan apa. Hijikata yang awalnya salah fokus pun akhirnya segera menghampirinya dan merebut suntikan itu dari tangan Souko. Jelas saja Souko berniat protes sambil melayangkan pelototan tajamnya pada sang maniak mayo. Namun bibirnya terkunci saat manik merahnya menangkap Kondou dan Yamazaki memasuki ruangannya juga.

"Cairan apa yang akan kausuntikkan? Kau pakai narkoba?" tuduh Hijikata seraya menyipitkan mata tanda curiga pada sang gadis.

Mulut Souko gatal ingin membalas sambil nge- _rapp_ a la yanglek, ' _Aku tatoan tapi tak pakai narkoba_.' Naasnya dia tidak tatoan, akhirnya lebih memilih bungkam.

"Tck, jawab pertanyaanku!" geram Hijikata kesal sembari berdecak.

"Apa maksudmu? Itu hanya cairan penambah energi biasa."

"Kenapa harus disuntikkan jika kau bisa menggunakan pil?" Hijikata masih menolak untuk percaya.

"Lebih efektif." Jawaban gadis itu tak membuatnya puas.

Hijikata memutar otak, berusaha mencari jalan lain untuk menyerangnya sehingga Souko tak bisa mengelak dan segera mengatakan kebenaran. Ia mengerlingkan iris birunya ke arah meja kerja sang gadis. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya ketika manik _steel-blue_ miliknya menangkap setumpuk koran yang kertasnya masih terlihat baru tergeletak di atas meja. Pria itu segera menggerakkan tungkainya menuju meja tersebut.

"Polisi dilarang untuk menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang dan segala jenisnya. Selain itu, memang sejak kapan kau mulai mengoleksi koran di mejamu?" Ia menyambar koran itu dan mencari berita yang dimaksud Yamazaki lalu menunjukkannya pada Souko.

Iris merah Souko melebar. Sial memang untuknya, dia lupa untuk menyembunyikan koran yang terdapat di atas mejanya karena tak pernah menyangka bahwa ruangannya akan terkena pemeriksaan dadakan seperti ini.

Melihat Souko yang hanya bisa bungkam dan mematung di tempat membuat Hijikata beralih untuk membaca berita yang terdapat dalam koran itu terlebih dahulu. Setelah manik birunya menelusuri tiap kata dan kalimat yang tertulis disana, ia tak bisa menahan amarahnya. Koran naas itu bahkan sudah kusut dalam genggamannya.

"Kau mau diam sampai kapan?!" Manik biru gelap itu menyalang tajam ke arah sang gadis. Souko bahkan tersentak karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Hijikata membentaknya dengan nada tinggi. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan sembari meneguk ludah karena merasa terintimidasi.

Souko berusaha untuk menetralkan degupan jantungnya. Yah, mengelak pun tak ada gunanya lagi. Dia sudah tertangkap basah sekarang. Dia juga tak nyaman dalam situasi di mana semua mata tertuju padanya kini. Meski begitu, dia tidak ingin terlihat ketakutan di depan ketiga pria itu. Gadis itu akhirnya membuka suara, berusaha berkata dengan nada bosan andalannya seraya menyembunyikan tangannya yang gemetar.

" _Maa, maa_ , tampaknya aku sudah ketahuan. Mau bagaimana lagi. Baiklah, kau menang. Apa yang ingin kauketahui?"

"Tak usah bertele-tele. Jelaskan semuanya dengan sebenar-benarnya!" Jantung Souko hampir melompat tatkala mendengar suara tinggi dengan nada perintah dari Hijikata. Ia tahu bahwa suatu saat ia harus mengungkapkan hal ini pada sang wakil komandan, cepat atau lambat. Dan ia harus siap menerima konsekuensinya. Namun gadis itu tak menyangka bila Hijikata akan semarah itu.

" _Ha'i, ha'i_. Akan kujelaskan,"

Souko mengembuskan napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Singkatnya, dengan menyuntikkan cairan itu ke dalam tubuhku, aku bisa berubah wujud menjadi perempuan. Tidak hanya alat kelamin atau buah dada, yang jelas efeknya sama seperti saat aku terkena oleh laser yang ditembakkan kaum _dekobokko_ itu.

Akan tetapi, cairan ini tidak bertahan lama dan lambat laun tubuhku akan kembali ke wujud asal jika aku tidak menyuntikkannya secara berkala. Kau bisa menganggap bahwa aku seperti sedang merusak tubuhku sendiri karena memaksakan hormon dalam tubuhku untuk terus bekerja optimal dalam bentuk yang tidak seharusnya. Tubuhku yang seharusnya kekar dengan dada bidang layaknya lelaki pada umumnya juga harus diubah paksa menjadi tubuh gadis mungil dengan pinggang ramping dan berbuah dada.

Perubahan yang kuinginkan itu jugalah yang menjadi efek samping dari cairan ajaib ini. Dan jika aku melakukannya terus-terusan tanpa henti, pada akhirnya aku akan mati karena tubuhku tak sanggup menanggung perubahan itu lagi—"

Penjelasan Souko terhenti karena Hijikata menampar Souko telak di pipi dengan keras hingga gadis itu terjatuh ke lantai _tatami_.

"TOUSHI!" Kondou refleks berteriak, tak menyangka bahwa Hijikata akan menampar gadis itu begitu keras.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal sebodoh itu?! Apa kau tahu apa yang sedang kaulakukan?!"

"Toushi, Souko pasti punya alasan kenapa dia sampai melakukan itu. Tenangkan dirimu. Jangan terbawa emosi sesaat. Kita harus mengatasi masalah ini dengan kepala dingin." Kondou menyeret Hijikata menjauh satu langkah dari Souko yang sedang mengelus pipinya, antisipasi agar Hijikata tak melayangkan tamparan atau kekerasan lainnya. Pria yang berumur tak jauh berbeda darinya itu lalu mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Hhh baiklah. Katakan alasanmu. Kenapa kau sampai melakukan hal bodoh itu, Sougo?"

Bagai ditusuk pedang tepat di dadanya, hati Souko terasa sakit kala Hijikata memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Tampaknya pria bermanik biru itu telah menolak untuk memanggil nama palsu gadis itu lagi.

"Memang apa gunanya aku memiliki umur panjang tetapi hidupku hanya dipenuhi oleh kesengsaraan?" Balasan yang diutarakan gadis itu dengan nada lirih sukses mengundang kerutan pada alis Hijikata.

"Apa?" Pria yang bibirnya sudah tak terselip rokok sejak datang ke ruangan gadis itu terheran, tak menangkap maksud sang gadis.

"Hijikata-san, awalnya kupikir aku bisa memendam perasaan ini hanya dengan berada di sisimu. Kupikir sudah cukup bagiku untuk bersikap seperti biasanya asalkan aku bisa terus melihatmu.

Namun pada kenyataannya, aku tak sanggup untuk menjalani hidupku yang begitu monoton ini. Rasanya tersiksa melihat bahwa kau selalu ada di sisiku tapi kau tak pernah melihatku!"

" _Taichou_ ...," Yamazaki yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil mendengarkan mereka bahkan tak kuasa melihat sang gadis tersiksa karena perasaan gadis itu sendiri.

"Aku mencoba melakukan segala cara agar kau menyadari keberadaanku, tapi kau sama sekali tak mengindahkanku. Yang kulakukan justru membuatmu semakin membenciku. Mengungkapkan perasaanku secara terang-terangan padamu hanya akan membuatmu berpikir kalau aku sudah tidak waras dan kemungkinan terburuknya kau akan menjauhiku!"

"Tenanglah," Hijikata akhirnya membuka mulutnya setelah terdiam cukup lama karena mendengarkan gadis itu berbicara.

Air mata gadis itu jatuh bersamaan dengan tubuh ringkihnya yang didekap oleh lengan Hijikata. Rasa hangat yang diberikan tubuh kekar itu menjalar hingga memenuhi relung hatinya. Emosi sang gadis yang awalnya tak bisa berpikir jernih itu pun akhirnya berangsur-angsur tenang, terlihat dari bahunya yang perlahan naik-turun seirama dengan tarikan napasnya.

"Zaki, mari kita biarkan mereka berdua. Tampaknya mereka butuh ruang untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka."

" _Ha'i, Kyokuchou_!"

' _Semoga kau bisa menyadarkan Sougo, Toushi.'_

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, katakanlah ... kenapa kau menyukaiku dalam wujudku yang ini? Aku sesungguhnya sangat takut. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Pilihan manapun hanya akan berujung pada kesengsaraan dan nantinya akan mengantarkanku pada kematian. Kembalinya diriku pada wujud asliku takkan menjamin bahwa aku akan bahagia. Karena itu, aku memilih untuk mati lebih cepat, setidaknya aku bisa merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan saat bersama denganmu." Souko memandang Hijikata yang duduk di hadapannya dengan tatapan sendu setelah pria itu melepaskan dekapannya.

Tentu saja Souko melakukan tindakan bodoh itu setelah berpikir matang-matang. Walau di tengah jalan ia merasa ragu, tetapi Souko tetap melanjutkannya setelah pria itu menyatakan cinta padanya. Bisa dibayangkan betapa bahagianya dia?

Walau setelah itu ia harus kembali menderita karena menyadari bahwa Hijikata jatuh hati bukan pada dirinya yang asli. Walau ia harus merasa sesak karena dirinya yang asli telah dilupakan dan digantikan. Dan kemungkinan paling parahnya, bagaimana jika Hijikata menemukan seseorang yang penampilnnya mirip dengan dirinya? Apa selama ini Hijikata memang hanya menyukai wujud luarnya saja? Souko tak ingin membayangkannya.

"Ini salahku. Maafkan aku. Kumohon, hentikanlah. Sudahi perbuatanmu. Aku tak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi."

Ah, benar. Sudah cukup Hijikata kehilangan wanita yang dicintainya. Pria itu tak sanggup membayangkan kalau dirinya akan kehilangan sang adik dari wanita itu. Bocah yang sudah cukup lama berada di sisinya dan selalu bersama dengannya, dan bocah itu jugalah yang tanpa dia sadari telah lama mengisi relung hatinya.

"Kalau begitu, katakanlah, Hijikata-san. Kenapa kau menyukaiku? Apa karena aku sepintas mirip dengan _Ane-ue_ sehingga membuatmu kalap?" Gadis itu bahkan tak menyangka bahwa bibirnya akan mengajukan pertanyaan semacam itu pada sang pujaan hati. Rasa penasaran dan kesadarannya kini tak sinkron, bagai terbagi ke dalam dua kubu dan saling bertarung.

"Kau bukan _Ane-ue_ -mu. Walau wujud kalian kembar sekalipun, aku tak bisa melihat dirinya dalam dirimu." Hijikata membalasnya dengan wajah datar. Pria itu juga tak menyangka jika Souko akan mengungkit bagaimana perasaannya pada sang kakak yang telah lama terkubur itu. Namun Souko justru memandangnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Bibirnya siap terbuka untuk melontarkan cercaan.

"Memangnya apa yang kausukai darinya? Jangan munafik. Kau bisa saja menjadikanku sebagai pelarian karena kau tidak mampu merealisasikan niat mesummu padanya. Kau takut dikatai macam-macam kalau melakukannya padaku yang berwujud pria, itu sebabnya kau begitu mudah menyatakan cinta padaku saat aku berwujud wanita, _'kan_? Heh, berterimakasihlah karena aku telah mewujudkan mimpimu. Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mati lebih cepat saja kalau begitu?" cerocos gadis itu tanpa henti, membuat Hijikata mengurutkan pangkal hidungnya karena tak sanggup membalasnya satu per satu.

"Niat mesum? Lucu sekali. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menggodaku?" Pria itu terkekeh kecil.

"Aku melakukannya untuk mengetesmu." balas gadis itu cepat.

"... Jadi kau melakukannya bukan atas dasar mencintaiku?" Iris keduanya bertemu, saling melempar pandangan mengejek.

Souko mendengus menahan tawa.

"Lihat siapa yang bertanya. Bercerminlah. Apa kau melakukannya atas dasar mencintaiku juga? Bukankah kau sama sekali ... tak peduli pada perasaanku? Kau hanya mempedulikan harga dirimu. Kenapa kau harus melarangku agar berhenti? Bukankah dengan melakukan ini, kau juga akan bahagia?"

Hijikata bungkam. Ia meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah. Semua yang dikatakan Souko memang benar adanya. Dan diamnya Hijikata hingga menit berikutnya membuat Souko yakin kalau pria itu sudah tak bisa mengelak.

"Aku membencimu, Hijikata-san." Jelas itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Souko menginginkan Hijikata untuk setidaknya memberinya jawaban ... meskipun jawaban itu mungkin akan menyakitinya. Namun pria itu hanya menutup mulut seperti itu dan hanya bergeming. Manik birunya memang menatap ke arahnya, tetapi Souko yakin bahwa pikirannya berada di tempat yang tidak bisa gadis itu jangkau. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria itu? Apakah Hijikata sungguh tak peduli pada perasaannya? Ataukah alasan dibalik pernyataan cinta Hijikata padanya hanya karena pria itu menyukai sebatas parasnya belaka?

Mata Souko memanas. Ia yakin liquid bening yang mengaburkan pandangannya itu bisa tumpah kapan saja.

Meski pandangannya terhalang oleh air mata, manik merah Souko masih bisa menangkap raut frustasi dari wajah Hijikata.

"Sougo, hentikanlah. Kau boleh membenciku, kau boleh mengutukku, tapi kumohon hentikan perbuatanmu."

Ah, hanya perkataan larangan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mata gadis itu terpejam seiring dengan napas yang terembus dari hidungnya, merelakan air matanya berjatuhan dari pinggir kelopak matanya hingga menyusuri pipinya.

"Hijikata-san, kau bahkan tak bisa memberikan alasan kenapa aku harus menghentikan perbuatanku. Kutanya sekali lagi, kenapa kau bersikeras menginginkanku berhenti?"

"... Aku tak bisa melihatmu membunuh dirimu sendiri dengan perlahan." Perkataan pria itu membuatnya tertawa. Souko melayangkan pandangan meremehkan pada Hijikata meski liquid asin itu terus mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Apa pedulimu? Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku kembali menjadi pria?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada dingin.

"Aku akan jadi _homo_."

Manik merah Souko terbelalak lebar, bibirnya terbuka seperempat karena merasa takjub. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Hijikata akan memberikan jawaban seperti itu. Entah dari mana, perutnya kini seolah dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu yang berterbangan, dan perasaan senang yang tak tertahankan. Namun dia berusaha menutupinya.

"Lelucon yang bagus, Hijikata." ujarnya sarkastik seraya menyeka air matanya.

"Itu bukan lelucon."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Hijikata memutuskan kontak mata mereka dengan memejamkan mata. Ada jeda sejenak hingga pria itu kembali membuka bibirnya untuk meneruskan perkataannya.

"... Dulu, aku menyukai kakakmu,"

Souko terlonjak kaget. Tak pernah sekalipun dia menyangka bahwa kalimat itu akan mengucur langsung dari mulut Hijikata. Tidak. Walau ia tahu cepat atau lambat pria itu akan memberikan jawaban yang mungkin akan menyakiti hatinya, nyatanya gadis itu sama sekali belum siap untuk mendengarnya. Gadis itu belum siap untuk mendengar pernyataan dari Hijikata yang mungkin akan membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin menjauh.

Namun, bukankah ini adalah klimaksnya?

Rasa penasaran yang selama ini memenuhi dadanya akan terjawab; mengenai bagaimana sesungguhnya perasaan pria itu padanya.

Belum juga Hijikata meneruskan perkataannya, air mata gadis itu sudah memenuhi indera penglihatannya lagi.

"Dia adalah tipe ideal bagi banyak pria. Cantik, ramah, baik, kalem, bagaikan seorang putri bermartabat. Hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum lembut saja sudah berhasil membuat hati bergetar. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan untuk hidup bersamanya walaupun dia adalah tipe idealku. Dan ideal hanyalah sebatas ideal.

Seorang pria yang tangannya selalu berlumuran darah sepertiku tak pantas mendapatkan gadis cantik yang sempurna sepertinya. Bagai serigala yang berharap bisa bersama dengan angsa cantik, bahkan hal itu takkan terjadi dalam mimpi. Aku takut menghancurkan kesempurnaan gadis itu dengan diriku yang menyedihkan jika terus berada di sampingnya. Satu hal yang pasti, aku hanya ingin dia bahagia, karena dia pantas mendapatkan itu. Dan aku tak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan itu padanya. Karena itulah aku mengubur perasaanku dengan tak pernah menemuinya lagi."

Souko mendengarkannya dengan saksama tanpa berniat memotong perkataannya, walau ia hanya bisa menunduk karena tak mampu membayangkan bagaimana wajah pria itu saat mengatakannya. Ia juga tak ingin Hijikata melihat wajah jeleknya yang sedang menangis. Hidungnya kini sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Ekspresinya pun pasti sangat jelek karena bibir gadis itu terus-menerus menekuk ke bawah. Namun Hijikata masih melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau yang sekilas mirip dengannya tak jarang membuatku kembali memikirkannya. Namun kalian adalah orang yang berbeda. _Gender_ kalian pun berbeda. Kau yang kerap kali berusaha membunuhku dengan berbagai cara dalam tiap kesempatan rupanya membuat hariku terbiasa diisi oleh dirimu. Satu hari tanpa dirimu saja memberikan dampak padaku. Apa kautahu bagaimana tersiksanya diriku saat kau mengabaikanku selama seminggu? Itu membuatku gila tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hidupku terasa monoton tanpa adanya dirimu.

Kupikir aku jatuh cinta pada keberadaanmu. Melihat rambut cokelatmu di tengah keramaian saja sudah membuatku tersenyum. Tanpa sengaja mengendus parfummu sudah membuatku tenang. Semua hal yang berkaitan denganmu sudah membuat jantungku berdebar. Awalnya aku tak sadar bahwa itu adalah cinta, karena aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada sesama jenis.

Namun, entah sejak kapan, rasa itu semakin menguat. Aku sudah panik jika aku tak melihatmu barang semenit. Aku teradiksi olehmu. Ketika memikirkan hal itu, aku merasa takut. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku dicap _pedofil_ dan _homo_ sekaligus. Egois, _'kan_? Tapi aku juga sama sepertimu, aku juga takut apabila dirimu akan menatapku jijik dan mencemoohku lalu menjauhiku bila aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu.

Karena itulah selama ini aku selalu menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Tapi tak kusangka bahwa hal yang kulakukan untuk melindungi harga diriku justru menyakitimu, sebab aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa kau akan memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku.

Saat melihatmu dalam wujud ini, entah kenapa segala perasaan yang kubendung padamu selama ini tumpah. Aku kalap dan tak bisa mengendalikan diriku apalagi saat kau menggodaku. Dan bodohnya aku membiarkan diriku menikmati permainanmu. Juga tanpa sadar aku telah menyakitimu sekali lagi. Maafkan aku."

Gadis itu tak sanggup menahan tangis. Bahunya kian bergetar, wajahnya ditutupi kedua tangannya agar suara tangisnya tak lolos dari bibirnya, membuat Hijikata tak bisa melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

"... Maka dari itu, mulai saat ini aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu dengan terang-terangan. Tak peduli bagaimana tanggapan orang padaku dan pada kita nanti. Aku tak ingin melihatmu tersakiti karena mencintaiku. Aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku. Aku ingin menikmati hidupku lebih lama denganmu. Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia. Jadi, hentikanlah perbuatan menyiksa dirimu itu. Oke, Sougo?"

Hijikata meraih kedua pipi gadis itu dengan tangannya. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan seraya menjauhkan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Pelupuk mata dan pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata. Ia tak menyangka bahwa jawaban Hijikata yang ia kira akan menyakitinya justru lebih baik dari yang ia ingin dengar. Hijikata menatapnya lembut, tak lupa senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Ia mengusap jejak air mata dari pipi Souko sembari mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memperkecil jarak di antara mereka.

Setelah satu kecupan dari Hijikata mendarat pada bibir tipis sang gadis, perlahan tubuhnya berubah ke wujud semula bertepatan dengan habisnya waktu Sougo mempertahankan wujud perempuannya. Hijikata menatap pemuda di depannya dengan sendu—juga rindu yang teramat dalam. Dielusnya rambut pendek Sougo yang secokelat karamel itu dengan lembut, lalu tangannya turun untuk menyeka kedua pipi sang pemuda yang dibasahi air mata, diusapnya pula bibirnya yang pucat, tak lupa juga meraba bahunya dan merasakan otot-ototnya yang terlatih, kemudian turun menuju dadanya yang bidang, perutnya yang datar, hingga paha mulusnya yang terlindungi oleh kimono.

"Melihatmu dalam pakaian wanita dengan wujud aslimu tak buruk juga." goda Hijikata disertai seringai yang terbit pada sudut bibirnya.

"Rupanya kau benar-benar berubah menjadi _homo_." cemooh Sougo dengan suara seraknya, entah akibat menangis atau karena sudah lama tak berbicara dengan pita suara pria.

"Aku memang sudah _homo_ , hanya saja lebih terang-terangan. Dan bukankah memang itu yang kauinginkan?" Pria itu tak juga berhenti menggodanya meski sudah dilempar nada cemoohan.

"Tch. Mati sana, Hijikata." Sougo memalingkan wajah, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah tipis yang menjalari pipinya, tetapi sayangnya Hijikata masih bisa menyadarinya, membuat seringai pria itu semakin tertarik ke atas.

"Heh, jadi ini yang kudapat setelah berhasil meyakinkanmu agar kembali ke tubuh aslimu?"

"Kenapa? Kau menyesal? Lebih suka saat aku menjadi wanita?" Sougo meliriknya dari ujung mata, menyipitkan matanya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidak. Lagipula apa gunanya kalau akhirnya kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Kau bisa menyusulku." balas Sougo singkat.

"Memangnya kau bisa menjamin bila wujudmu di alam sana nanti akan berubah menjadi wanita, eh? Apa bedanya dengan disini?"

Sougo mengumpat dalam hati. Ia kalah telak.

"Apa kau takut dengan tanggapan orang lain tentang hubungan kita?" terka Hijikata.

"... Sesungguhnya, iya. Apa aku harus operasi plastik dan ganti kelamin?" Sougo menghela napas pelan.

"Hei,"

Hijikata menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada kedua belah pipi Sougo lagi agar iris merah _maroon_ yang memabukkan itu bersiborok dengan manik biru _navy_ miliknya. Hijikata menutup jarak yang memisahkan mereka hingga kedua dahi mereka saling menempel, hidung saling bersentuhan, dan kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Pria berambut gelap itu memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Merasa Sougo sudah luluh akan perbuatannya, Hijikata akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan beralih untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Sougo secara seduktif, sebelum Sougo sempat melayangkan protes karena Hijikata keburu mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Wajah manis Sougo berhasil dihiasi semburat merah akibat mendengar bisikan sang pria yang berusia lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu. Dia mengangguk sekali lagi sebagai jawaban. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya seiring dengan menipisnya jarak yang terbentang di antara wajah mereka akibat Hijikata tak kuasa memandang ekspresi yang ditunjukkan pemuda bermanik merah itu lebih lama.

.

.

.

* * *

' _Asal kautahu, gendermu itu sama sekali tidak penting, karena yang penting itu adalah keberadaanmu. Asalkan kau selalu ada di sampingku, bagiku itu sudah cukup. Jadilah dirimu apa adanya. Tetaplah hidup dan biarkan aku mencintaimu, bodoh.'_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **OWARI**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ _ **:**_

 **Special thanks to: FujiAoiAomineSuki, Kahoriken, Rin Kazayuki, sadomaru, Do-S 1412, shiroisky, Aerosworld, adejunizaf17, Rin Kazayuki, Yuki Ryota.**

Halo~ Apa kabar? *krik*

Oke, sudah berapa lama aku menelantarkan fanfic ini? Hehe, tiba-tiba aku kangen sekali dengan FFn dan OTP favoritku ini~ Jarang sekali ada yang bikin HijiOki T^T

Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Sejujurnya aku berniat untuk mendiscontinue fanfic ini karena tidak punya ide dan waktu untuk melanjutkannya. Selain itu, laptopku juga diserang virus, untungnya filenya masih aman, hanya saja tidak bisa buka browser.

Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa masih ada readers yang mendukung fanfic ini dan menginginkan kelanjutannya. Jadi, sesuai harapan kalian, akhirnya aku berhasil menamatkannya! Yeay~ (atau mungkin kalian tak menyangka kalau fanfic ini akan tamat di chapter ini? Lol.)

Terima kasih banyak untuk cinta dan dukungannya!

Semoga kita bisa bertemu di kesempatan selanjutnya. Sampai jumpa! ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sign,**

 **Yumisaki Shinju**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

* * *

"Hijikata-san, kupikir Kondou-san dan Yamazaki masih ada di depan kamarku," ujar Sougo pelan seraya menatap pintu dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Mereka bisa menunggu." tukas pria itu tak acuh.

"K-Kamarku tidak dipasang alat peredam suara..." cicit Sougo pelan.

"... Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?" Hijikata mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku baru ingat." Sougo memandangnya dengan tatapan tak bersalah.

"Sial, jadi mereka dengar semua?!" umpatnya kesal.

Hijikata bangkit dan beranjak menuju pintu setelah merapikan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Ia menggeser pintu soji dan menemukan Kondou serta Yamazaki sedang terjungkal dari posisi duduk mereka. Iris Hijikata terbelalak kala menangkap darah mengucur dari lubang hidung keduanya. Hijikata tersipu, membuat wajah wakil komandan itu memerah karena malu dan amarah, dapat dibuktikan dari munculnya perempatan imajiner yang hinggap di dahinya.

"T-TOSHI! ANGGAP SAJA KAMI TIDAK ADA! SILAKAN KAU LANJUTKAN AKTIVITASNYA. KAMI TAK DENGAR DESAHAN ATAU APAPUN! SUNGGUH~" Kondou panik, ia segera menyeka darah dari lubang hidungnya dengan telapak tangannya asal seraya berdiri, tetapi malah membuat mimisannya mengalir semakin deras, membuat Hijikata justru semakin bertambah geram. Yamazaki hanya bisa bersembunyi karena takut akan disemprot wakil komandan iblis tersebut.

"PERGI KALIAN, DASAR PENGUPING SINTING!" Hijikata hampir akan melakukan percobaan pembunuhan pada sang komandan kalau saja tidak segera ditahan Sougo dan Yamazaki.

* * *

 **THE END XD  
**


End file.
